


Drabblles_lvl 3 (Fandom Xenophilia)

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Drabblles, 3 lvl [1]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural, World of Warcraft, дилогия «Заклинатели»
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Collection of lvl 3 drabbles</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Настоящая любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Настоящая любовь  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 862 слова  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : НЁХ/человек  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Предупреждение:** смерть персонажа  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - работа "Настоящая любовь"

Я просыпаюсь с чудесным чувством – уверенностью, что именно сегодня встречу свою любовь. В окно бьют солнечные лучи, я сладко жмурюсь и бодро вскакиваю с постели, потягиваюсь всем телом. Сегодня я буду блондинкой! Так, где-то здесь, кажется, было зеркало.

Волосы волнистые и светлые, словно плоть дерева на свежем сломе, можно, наверное, отрастить подлиннее, до лопаток. Расшалившись, добавляю розовые пряди на висках, как сейчас модно. Глаза… голубые – банально, пусть будут серые. Длинные ресницы, нет, не чёрные – это вульгарно. Рыженькие. Нос и подбородок поменьше, скулы поуже, лоб повыше… ещё родинку вот тут и на шее парочку. Несколько минут спустя улыбаюсь своему новому отражению. Мордашка получилась на диво умильная, лет семнадцати на вид. Нет, к такому лицу моя вчерашняя почти мальчишеская фигура совсем не пойдёт. Добавляю телу немного мягкости. Округлые ягодицы, покатые плечи, красивая крупная грудь. Рост, пожалуй, можно чуть поменьше, мужчинам нравятся миниатюрные девушки.

Закончив, несколько минут любуюсь новой собой со всех сторон, потом нахожу подходящее платье. С размером почти угадала, ура!

На улице солнечно и тепло. Лето скоро закончится, но пока это незаметно, листва на деревьях всё такая же зелёная, а солнце такое же яркое. Я иду по улице почти вприпрыжку. И с надеждой вглядываюсь в каждого мужчину – быть может, это он? Но на мой взгляд никто не отзывается.

Иногда я ненадолго останавливаюсь, чтобы полюбоваться сбитой машиной кошкой или радугами в струях фонтана, но потом продолжаю путь. У меня нет особой цели – в моём распоряжении весь город. И где-то в нём есть человек, которого я люблю. И он тоже меня любит, просто ещё не знает об этом. Солнце медленно катится по небосводу, склоняясь к западу. Скоро ночь, а я так никого и не встретила.

Запах ванили и сахара останавливает меня на полушаге. Кафе! Хочу пирожное!

Хрупкие летние столики, пластиковая поверхность тёплая и шершавая, чуть проминается под пальцами, с удовольствием трогаю её всей ладонью. Мне нравится здесь! Есть мне не обязательно, но сладкое притягивает как магнит. Обшарив карманы, нахожу немного денег, заказываю белое и пушистое, как облако или шерсть на животе у кошки, пирожное. Несколько секунд любуюсь этой белоснежной прелестью, потом беру десертную ложечку и превращаю красоту в руины.

Я медленно, растягивая удовольствие, облизываю с ложечки воздушный крем, когда встречаюсь с ним глазами. Он смотрит на меня от соседнего столика и чуть улыбается. Искренне улыбаюсь в ответ.

– Привет! Ждёшь кого-то? – мне нравится его лицо. Всё целиком – с карими глазами в зелёную крапинку, красными точками на подбородке от бритья, смешной лохматой чёлкой и шрамиками от прыщей.

– Нет, – губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке, в груди сладко ёкает. – Не жду.

– Такая красивая девушка не должна сидеть одна, – он пересаживается ко мне. – Я – Стас.

Представляюсь в ответ, и свежепридуманное имя тут же вылетает у меня из головы. Какая глупость эти имена! Мне сейчас совершенно не до них.

Я не запоминаю, о чём мы говорим. Это не важно. Я ведь уже люблю его, и он любит меня, это чувствуется. Кажется, я сказала, что тоже слушаю его любимую группу. В ответ на это его глаза радостно вспыхивают, он приглашает меня зайти в гости. Да, конечно, я согласна! Прямо сейчас!

***

У него уютная квартира. Холостяцкая и не очень прибранная, но это неважно – я уже здесь как дома. Прохожу в комнату, с любопытством осматриваюсь. Любимый закрывает дверь, прижимает меня к стене и целует.

– А музыка? – удивляюсь, когда могу, наконец, говорить.

– Будет музыка.

Он расстёгивает платье, с мясом вырвав крючки. Жалко, оно мне нравилось. Точно такого же цвета, как небо, отражающееся в луже. Любимый сжимает мои груди руками, и я, наконец, понимаю, что это значит. Счастливо смеюсь и целую его в губы. Он толкает меня на кровать. Та шатается и слегка скрипит, но это такие мелочи. Он просто хочет быть со мной! А что торопится – это не страшно, я же знаю, что он не нарочно, просто слишком хочет быть ближе ко мне.

– Скажи, – шепчу ему на ухо, – ты меня любишь?

– Ага, – рассеянно отвечает он. На секунду останавливается и торжественно произносит: – Я люблю тебя, Марина.

Кажется, при знакомстве я назвалась Марией. Наверное, он тоже считает имена глупостью! От этой мысли на меня накатывает волна умиления, как при виде новорожденного голубя. Мы так похожи!

Он нависает надо мной, проникает в меня, тихо, глухо стонет. Обнимаю его ногами и руками, прижимаю к себе, ловлю губами губы. Мне тоже хочется быть ближе к нему, намного ближе, чем это возможно для неуклюжих человеческих тел. Сначала любимый ничего не замечает, потом испуганно дёргается, начинает вырываться. Зачем же? Глупый, я же люблю тебя! Он кричит, но мои губы заглушают крик, язык проникает в горло и прижимает голосовые связки. Мы вместе, почти одно целое. Он бьётся всё слабее, потом обмякает. А я глотаю его жизнь, наслаждаясь самым чудесным в мире вкусом. Несколько минут держу в объятиях недвижное тело, затем отстраняюсь, сворачиваюсь на своём краю постели.

– Зачем ты соврал? – кажется, мой голос звучит недостаточно обиженно. Я сейчас слишком сыта и довольна, чтобы по-настоящему расстроиться.

Он не отвечает и потихоньку начинает остывать. Тогда я заворачиваюсь в одеяло и засыпаю.

***

Я просыпаюсь с чудесным чувством – уверенностью, что именно сегодня найду свою любовь. За окном дождь, и хочется подольше понежиться в постели, но жажда любви не даёт долго разлёживаться. Сегодня всё обязательно получится, я точно знаю!

Выскальзываю из-под одеяла, потягиваюсь всем телом. Быть может, стоит на сей раз побыть мужчиной? Кажется, где-то тут было зеркало…


	2. Рой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Рой  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 651 слово  
 **Фандом:** World of Warcraft  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** клакси/ОЖП  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** клакси используют людей в своих интересах. Люди не против.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** клакси - раса богомолов, на них можно посмотреть тут: [1](http://i.imgur.com/UfUIvWd.jpg), [2](http://i.imgur.com/UoLyHXp.jpg), [3](http://i.imgur.com/wiYGrvp.jpg), [4](http://i.imgur.com/kYxy9LO.jpg)  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Рой"

Жуткие пустоши – проклятое место. Оскверненное порчей, искореженное ша. Чужаку не место среди богомолов, обезумевшие и ослепленные, они нападают на любого, кто посмеет приблизиться. Те же из них, кто сохранил здравый рассудок, пользуются тобой и не скрывают этого.  
Их осталось так мало, восставших против безумной Императрицы. Силы неравны, но они слишком горды, чтобы просить о помощи. Они требуют, приказывают. Презрительно косят темные фасеточные глаза, угрожающе щелкают жвалами, если подойдешь слишком близко. Посылают на самые опасные задания, не принимают отказа и даже не вспомнят о тебе, если ты не вернешься в Клакси'весс. Их дом – янтарный приют, драгоценный, сияющий. Дом, где клакси терпеливо ждут возвращения Древних. Слабые погибнут, и никто не будет горевать о них. Остальные продолжат вечный цикл.  
Рой должен выжить.

Одного за другим ты будишь их Идеалов – девятерых героев разных эпох. Они уникальны, каждый по-своему, им оказана великая честь – заключение в янтарь, бессмертие и вечная память. Глубокий сон до тех пор, пока рою снова не потребуется их помощь.  
Нежно прикасаясь к теплому камню ладонями, ты разглядываешь застывших Идеалов. Неподвижные и прекрасные в своем вечном ожидании, они завораживают, и хочется одновременно продлить этот момент и завершить его – помочь им родиться заново. Беспомощные, оглушенные после сна, голодные, они капризны, словно дети. Добыть им еды, защитить от врагов, помочь найти оружие – тебе уже не надо приказывать, ты понимаешь их с полуслова.  
Если повезет, ты получишь в ответ слова благодарности.  
Почему ты помогаешь им, человеческая самка? Чем ты очарована?

Рик'кал Разрезатель хочет изучить тебя, какой-то эксперимент, возможно, будет немного больно. Кровь и ткани на анализ, не вертись, глупое создание, я буду осторожен, ты сама-то знаешь свои внутренние органы, или тебя надо вскрывать? Странная реакция, покраснение, жар, почему ты задыхаешься, если я прикасаюсь здесь?  
Кажется, ответ ему нравится. По крайней мере, он откладывает вскрытие на потом.

Каз'тик Манипулятор дарит тебе янтарные серьги. Тончайшая работа, изысканная резьба. Они тихо звенят при каждом твоем шаге. И ты постоянно слышишь его – этот Зов – и возвращаешься снова и снова. Больше нет дома, друзей, гильдии – только тепло янтаря и шорох крыльев. И клакси – теперь они смотрят на тебя по-другому. Так, как будто ты имеешь значение.

– Ты хорошо послужила нам, Пробудитель, – говорит Клакси'ва Вор. – Мы окажем тебе высшую честь. Следуй за мной.

Дверь в подземное жилище, ранее запертая и ревностно охраняемая, приглашающе открыта. Ты догадывалась, что там, и была права. Огромная пещера – хранилище для самой большой ценности богомолов. Кладка, следующее поколение, то, что удалось защитить от порчи. Но слишком, слишком мало.

– Рой должен двигаться вперед, – Хисек Хранитель подводит тебя к алтарю. Они все здесь – все Идеалы клакси, стоят вокруг, совсем близко, словно вдруг перестали считать тебя низшим существом.  
– Рик'кал все просчитал. Ты не должна сопротивляться.

Ты покорно снимаешь мантию, ненужный посох отброшен в сторону. Чаша с зельем такая тяжелая, что Идеалы помогают тебе держать ее – или это ты вдруг ослабела от прикосновения жестких пальцев? Обжигающая жидкость кружит голову, и ты чувствуешь себя пустой оболочкой, хрупкой и уязвимой, жаждущей, чтобы ее заполнили.

Они очень осторожны и ласковы, трудно ожидать этого от таких созданий, и мысль, что ты действительно дорога им, вызывает слезы. Крылья – хрупкая слюда, и твердый хитин под ладонями. Сладкие и теплые, мед и янтарь – так приятно целовать, искать языком уязвимые точки, ранее скрытые броней. Идеалы так бесконечно терпеливы, не оставляют ни одного места на твоем теле не обласканным, и кажется – еще чуть-чуть, и будет слишком. Время тянется липкой янтарной нитью, проходит вечность, прежде чем Корвен Первейший наполняет тебя – удовольствие и мука одновременно. Этого недостаточно, но передышка коротка, и ты бездумно подаешься навстречу новому проникновению. Ты готова переживать эту вечность снова и снова.

– Ты сильна, Пробудитель, – клакси не умеют улыбаться, но ты уверена, что именно это они и делают, даже Кровожадный Скир – заботливо, облегченно. С чувством выполненного долга и уверенности в будущем.  
– Ты сохранишь кладку Идеалов. Ты выносишь ее, отложишь и сможешь защитить, даже если твои охранники падут.

Мужья суетятся вокруг тебя, устраивают поудобнее, приносят еду и питье. Ты с любовью наблюдаешь за ними, и более ничто тебя не беспокоит.  
Рой должен выжить.

 

 


	3. Шарх

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Шарх  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** требуется  
 **Размер:** драббл, 852 слова  
 **Фандом:** А. Пехов, Е. Бычкова, Н. Турчанинова, дилогия «Заклинатели»  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сагюнаро/Рэй  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** постканон, новая встреча Рэя и Сагюнаро  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** немного крови, оригинальный второстепенный персонаж  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Шарх"

В комнате тихо, пахнет лежалыми благовониями, пылью и гниющими досками. На первый взгляд – совсем обычная комната в старом доме, вот только стена и пол почему-то поменялись местами. Рэй на выверты пространства внимания почти не обращал – не впервой. Огляделся в поисках уцелевших шиисанов и лишь после этого перевёл взгляд на скорчившегося на полу паренька.

– Минору, ты как?

– М-мастер Рэй… – мальчишка-ученик, впервые решивший подзаработать при помощи дара и нарвавшийся на неизгоняемых, смотрит перепугано и неверяще. Это самый край мира шиисанов, молодого заклинателя не успели отволочь в глубину и начать превращение. Рэй успел вовремя, вырвав из их когтей едва ухваченную добычу.

– Идти можешь?

– Да, – юный заклинатель, наконец, собрался с силами и встал. Покосился на сухую труху, в которую превратились убитые шиисаны и даже развернул слабое защитное заклинание, заработав одобрительный кивок от учителя.

– Тогда держись на шаг позади и не лезь под руку, – Рэй перехватил яри поудобнее и шагнул за порог, возвращаясь по своим следам. Пространство привычно взбрыкнуло, путая верх и низ.

Новая комната оказалась пуста. Лишь пыльные циновки над головой, и резной столик задвинут в дальний угол пола-потолка. Тихо позвякивали поднимающиеся вверх колокольчики на окне, за которым колыхалась серая мгла. Рэй прошёл вперёд, небрежно обойдя растущий из пола светильник, крепче сжал копьё. Чувство опасности тоненько, предупреждающе звенело.

Он появился неожиданно, соткался из теней в углу комнаты, шагнул навстречу. Фигура в белоснежных одеждах, алый узор на пол-лица, костяной меч вместо одной из кистей. Минору за спиной сдавленно ахнул.

– Сагюнаро, – Рэй не удивился ни капли.

– Да, – шиисан подошёл ближе, обдав запахом крови и смерти, коснулся его горла кончиком костяного клинка.

– Что тебе нужно? – заклинатель по привычке вгляделся в слепые глаза. По шее поползла горячая струйка крови.

– Хотел поговорить, – Шарх чуть склонил голову, тонкие ноздри дрогнули, вбирая запах человека.

– Тогда отпусти ученика.

Сагюнаро оскалился, похожее на маску лицо жутковато исказилось.

– Не тебе ставить мне условия.

– Прости.

Шиисан на секунду прикрыл незрячие глаза. Дверь, ведущая из комнаты, распахнулась, за ней был выход из дома – пыльная, полутёмная улица, подрагивающие от ветра ветви ивы у крыльца.

– Минору, иди отсюда.

– Но, мастер Рэй… – растерялся парнишка.

– Быстро! – Минору припустил к выходу, ежесекундно оглядываясь на своего учителя, неловко перелез через ставшую порогом притолоку. Ни заклинатель, ни шиисан не пошевелились, пока за ним не захлопнулась дверь.

– Ты не звал меня, – Сагюнаро опустил костяной меч.

Рэй кивнул, не видя смысла отрицать очевидное. За прошедшие годы он неоднократно вспоминал ставшего духом друга, но ни разу не набрался безрассудства позвать его.

– Но всё же пришёл.

Сагюнаро приблизился вплотную, мягко слизнул с шеи кровь неестественно длинным языком. Недовольно фыркнул, заметив, что ранка уже затянулась. Рэй не пошевелился, лишь слегка опустил веки. Могущественный дух так близко заставлял становиться дыбом волосы, а в животе клубком сворачивалось напряжённое ожидание.

– Не к тебе.

– Не ко мне.

– Почему? – узкий мокрый язык вновь прижался к горлу сбоку, там, где часто бился пульс. 

У Рэя не нашлось ответа на этот вопрос. Между ними до сих пор было слишком много несказанного, не обозначаемого словами. И даже сейчас, спустя годы после последней встречи, Рэй не был готов об этом говорить. Поэтому он просто наклонил голову и нашёл губами чужие губы. Сагюнаро с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, прокусил нижнюю губу, жадно сглотнул горячую кровь. Резко, так, что скрипнули рёбра, прижал заклинателя к ближайшей стене. В следующую секунду стена стала полом, неожиданно тяжёлое тело вдавило Рэя в него, мешая шевельнуться. Страшный костяной клинок вонзился в доски в пяди от лица.

– Почему? – совсем рядом слепое, уже давно не человеческое лицо, покрытое алым узором, седые волосы свесились по обеим его сторонам, отгораживая их от мира. Частое дыхание касалось губ, извращённой лаской щекотало свежую ранку.

– Потому что… – Рэй сглотнул. Помедлил, пытаясь найти максимально честный ответ. – Потому что слишком этого хотел.

Улыбка Сагюнаро была на сей раз почти человеческой. Рэй смял её своими губами, притянул к себе гибкое тело, запустил обе руки под белоснежную ткань.

«Нельзя спать с духами», – бьётся в мозгу когда-то давно слышанная фраза. Впрочем, от заклинателя сейчас мало что зависит. Одно из опаснейших потусторонних созданий рвёт его одежду, оставляя на коже длинные царапины, касается живой рукой, терзает губы, и каждое прикосновение пьянит, как касание аори когда-то. И пугает до озноба.

Шиисан не тратит время на подготовку, разводит его ноги, проникает внутрь одним резким движением. Рэй не протестует, дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы и пытается расслабиться – всё равно повреждения заживут, едва появившись. Боль от резкого проникновения ощущается как-то смутно и словно отдельно от дикого, неестественно сильного возбуждения. Существо, которым стал Сагюнаро, не может не причинять боли, но сейчас это совершенно неважно. Сейчас ничего не важно, только горячая кожа, жадные губы, резкие, лихорадочные движения. Если бы шиисан сейчас попытался убить его, Рэй бы и этого не заметил.

На пике Сагюнаро всё же вцепляется ему в горло, неглубоко, лишь прокусив кожу. И этого хватает, чтобы и сам Рэй забился, хватая ртом воздух. Его оргазм похож на агонию.

– Когда-нибудь ты всё же позовёшь меня, – шепнул ему в самое ухо Шарх, когда они лежали, отдыхая, не находя в себе сил даже разомкнуть объятия.

– Быть может, – не стал спорить Рэй. Заклинатель откуда-то знал, что, стоит ему встать, он без проблем найдёт выход. Мир шиисанов больше не удерживал его.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он действительно позовёт Сагюнаро. И тот придёт на зов. Рэй надеялся, что ему хватит сил этого не сделать.


	4. Де-Флорация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Де-Флорация  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 931 слово  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  гигантское растение/ОМП  
 **Категория:**  ксенофилия  
 **Жанр:**  PWP  
 **Рейтинг:**  NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:**  внезапная ебля с инопланетным растением  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  даб-кон, сомнительные ботанические подробности, см. саммари  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Де-Флорация"  
  
Ощущение грядущего пиздеца настигло, когда небо подернулось лиловой дымкой, а рация испустила последний хрип. В пурпурных сумерках буйная растительность Саджентины полностью меняла облик, и спустя полчаса вместо того, чтобы вырулить к кораблю, Ник обнаружил себя посреди пиаплантового поля – нос к носу с гигантским, похожим на глаз бутоном. Бутон зловеще похлопывал двумя рядами ресниц, каждая в человеческий рост, а под ними колыхался зеленый мешок, раздутый, как толстое пузо.  
  
Пиздец перестал быть грядущим.  
  
Ник в панике рванул прочь, но потревоженные пиапланты одна за другой поднимали головы и выстреливали вслед листья-лианы, явно пытаясь ухватить ускользающую добычу. Скафандр для спринтерских забегов не предназначался – падение оставалось лишь вопросом времени.  
  
Ник вильнул, уворачиваясь от двух наглых зеленых отростков, и тут же угодил в кольцо третьего, плотно обвившего тело. Рюкзак с оборудованием грохнулся на землю, и несколько пиаплант располосовали суперпрочную ткань, мигом растащив содержимое. Мир перевернулся вверх тормашками, и надежда на защиту скафандра истаяла, толком не оформившись. Бутон хищно хлопал ресницами, пеленая Ника все новыми ростками, а на шлем закапала мутно-белая слизь, проедая стекло насквозь. Ресницы твари раскрывались все шире, словно пасть, готовая поглотить жертву, кевлар с неопреном таяли сахарной ватой, и вдобавок голова начала нещадно кружиться. Ник не успел решить, что хуже – быть сожранным инопланетной мухоловкой или задохнуться в агрессивной атмосфере: сознание милостиво уплыло.  
  
Когда оно вернулось, сквозь веки просачивалось розовое сияние. Тело ласково покачивали бархатистые волны, массируя сведенные мышцы. Наверное, он умер и попал в рай...  
  
– Блядь! – заорал Ник, взвившись, когда одна из волн прицельно прошлась по ягодицам. Голым ягодицам – кислота разъела скафандр вместе с одеждой до молекулы, при этом не тронув кожу.  
  
Рай оказался гигантской ротовой полостью, которая, впрочем, не спешила его сожрать. И он все еще дышал. Скорее, задыхался – вокруг колыхались языками розовые гибкие лепестки, перекатывали его, словно леденец, не давая сообразить, где низ, где верх, трогали всюду. Самые тонкие и юркие беспрепятственно проскальзывали меж сжатых бедер, окутывали мошонку и – о блядь, счастье-то – полностью твердый член. Не сжует – так залижет до смерти! Ник жалко всхлипнул, попытавшись отпихнуть особо наглый лепесток, щекочущий анус, но руки тут же втянуло в мягкие стенки бутона.   
  
Первый оргазм накатил, когда вокруг члена обвился сразу десяток лепестков в сюрреалистическом подобии вибромассажа. Семя брызнуло прямо на них, и живое цветоложе вокруг так резко замерло, что Ник вяло подумал – ну, теперь точно съест. И в очередной раз ошибся.  
  
Пиапланта, похоже, пришла в полный восторг от вкуса плененной игрушки. Лепестки принялись за дело с удвоенным энтузиазмом, несмотря на слабые протесты Ника – превратившиеся в отчаянное сопротивление, когда из складок извивающихся лепестков показалось нечто, напоминающее гигантский цветочный пестик. Бледно-зеленый стебель в три пальца толщиной увенчивало ребристое рыльце, будто три раздутых шарика один над другим. В намерениях пиапланты сомневаться не приходилось.  
  
– Нет, нет-нет, не надо, – судорожно забился Ник в бархатном плену. – Перестань! Плюнь каку! Я, я… я даже имени твоего не знаю!  
  
Пиапланта сочувственно погладила лепестками трепыхающиеся в ее хватке ноги, настойчиво развела их в стороны. Прохладное рыльце прижалось между ягодиц, поерзало по сухому и неожиданно выпустило струю жидкости прямо внутрь. Памятуя исчезнувший скафандр, Ник сжался в предчувствии адской боли, но между ног лишь стало скользко. Первый шарик неумолимо раздвинул тугие края сфинктера, заставив дернуться от непривычного ощущения. Деваться было некуда, и Ник, сгорая от стыда перед самим собой, постарался расслабиться. Второе утолщение проскользнуло гораздо легче, а третье и вовсе без усилий. Пестик начал медленно вращаться внутри, давя на стенки, и Ника выгнуло прямо в тиски любвеобильных лепестков. Слишком занятый происходящим между ног, он пропустил появление целого пучка тычинок, который незаметно подобрался к лицу и теперь настойчиво терся о губы, пачкая их приторно-сладкой пыльцой. Ник захлопнул рот поплотнее – еще не хватало облизывать эту дрянь, но тут пиапланта потянула рыльце из его задницы наружу, и шарики один за другим прошлись по чувствительным краям дырки. Рот распахнулся в вопле сам собой, и его тут же заполнил до горла пушистый ботанический член. Мелькнула безумная мысль сомкнуть зубы, но Ник быстро с ней расстался – в случае неудачи пиапланта потеряла бы пару из бог знает скольких тычинок, а вздумай она откусить от Ника в ответ…  
  
Пестик между ног вошел в ритм и принялся безжалостно стимулировать простату, вталкивая шарики внутрь, прокручивая их и обстоятельно вытягивая назад. Ник мычал вокруг забивших рот толстых пыльников, головка сочилась смазкой, которую тут же слизывали жадные лепестки, игнорируя вздрагивающий член, и на очередном внутрь-прокрутить-назад Ник сжался задницей на долбаном пестике и кончил будто всем телом. В ответ тычинки во рту набухли и потекли нектаром, от которого тело размякло и налилось истомой, и, кажется, Ника повело, как от стакана виски. Пестик с тычинками наконец оставили его дырки в покое и сыто скрылись между колышущихся лепестков. Пустота внутри ощущалась странно, почти неприятно, и Ник разрывался между досадой и облегчением, когда пиапланта решила за него и потянула к нему свежие отростки.  
  
Он сбился со счета, сколько оргазмов выжала из него озабоченная мухоловка. Под конец в нем не осталось ни капли спермы, его сотрясало сухими судорогами почти болезненного кайфа, и может быть, его все еще трахали, когда он уже провалился в сон – тело просто выключилось, не в состоянии продолжать секс-марафон.  
  
– Ник? – обеспокоенно звал смутно знакомый голос. – Ник, очнись!  
  
Голос принадлежал капитану Крею, и лишь субординация не позволила послать его на хрен.  
  
– Слава богу, он жив, – последовал женский выдох, полный облегчения.  
  
Ник опасливо разомкнул глаза. Над головой поблескивал металлом родной корабельный потолок, на его фоне маячили обеспокоенные головы членов экипажа, а по бокам белели хитрым плетением нити… кокона? Видать, подарок от внезапного любовничка, защита от чужеродной атмосферы.  
  
– Ты же расскажешь нам, что случилось? – с плохо скрываемым исследовательским интересом выпалила Марли. Капитан шикнул, но ему явно тоже не терпелось узнать.  
  
Ник перевел глаза с одного обнадеженного лица на другое и прикрыл пах ладонями.  
  
Выбор между самоуважением и служением науке был труден, как никогда.


	5. My beloved monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название: My beloved monster**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 584 слова  
 **Фандом:**  СПН  
 **Пейринг:**  Сэм Винчестер/Дин Винчестер  
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  романс  
 **Рейтинг:**  NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:**  он живой, Сэмми, пусть глаза его меняют цвет, кожа на лопатках трескается, расходясь лоскутами под напором крыльев, и приходится выплачивать штраф за нечаянно порванные когтями мотельные простыни  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  инцест, таймлайн - после 2го сезона  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "My beloved monster"  
  
Сегодня кожа Сэма переливается, словно змеиная – легкой, чужеродной текстурой. Сэм с искренним детским интересом разглядывает свою ладонь, затем переводит вертикальные зрачки на Дина.  
  
– Тебе не страшно?  
  
Страшно. Потому что хочется, до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочется потрогать. У Дина плывет перед глазами от непрекращающейся борьбы с собой, от разъедающих язык «можно?» и «это ты со мной делаешь?».  
  
– Нет, – говорит Сэм, отворачиваясь. Плечи его напрягаются. – Это не я.  
  
Он может читать мысли?  
  
Чешуйки топорщатся на буграх мышц, между ними по позвоночнику спускается дорожка шипов. Тянет проехаться грудью вверх-вниз, проверить, острые ли. Сэм, думает Дин, не помещается в человеческую оболочку, его слишком много, он слишком силен и значим. Хрупкое тело, не предназначенное для подобной мощи, гнется пластилином в странные, завораживающие формы. Они не пугают Дина, он видит лишь брата, видит самую его суть, подавляющую законы мироздания. Она прекрасна, она чарует, манит к себе. Сэм выживает.   
  
«Убей Сэма, – сказал отец, – если он станет монстром». Почему он ничего не сказал о том, что делать, если монстром станет Дин?  
  
Сэм вернулся из города-призрака, вернулся один, и Дин не знает, живы ли те, кто был с ним, и если Сэм убил их – ему все равно. Он живой, Сэмми, пусть глаза его меняют цвет, кожа на лопатках трескается, расходясь лоскутами под напором крыльев, и приходится выплачивать штраф за нечаянно порванные когтями мотельные простыни. Важно ли, как выглядит твое сердце, пока оно бьется?  
  
– Я не могу это контролировать, – просто сказал Сэм, пока глубокая рана в спине затягивалась на глазах. – Я не могу сдерживаться. Хочешь – уходи.   
  
«Хочешь – убей», – промолчал он, и Дин уверен – Сэм бы ему позволил.  
  
Демоны покидают свои мясные костюмы, стоит Сэму лишь показаться на горизонте, нечисть чует его как своего и отступает, признавая безоговорочное превосходство. По слову Сэма гули готовы сожрать друг друга, а призраки – отвести к артефактам, удерживающим их на земле. Но Сэм не хочет с ними разговаривать. Он досадует на невозможность охотиться, привычно насилует интернет во время расследований, и скрепя сердце отпускает Дина одного. Он отказывается от короны, от трона на вершине Ада, подобно богу – который если и существует, то уже очень давно не переключает небесное телевидение на канал человечества. Они с Сэмом наверняка нашли бы общий язык.  
  
– Говорят, – чешет Сэм спину хвостом, – у разных народов дьявол выглядит по-разному, но всегда – как помесь человека с животным.  
  
– Говорят, привидений не существует.  
  
Сэм смотрит на него так долго, что чудится – вот-вот прожжет взглядом.  
  
– Ты в самом деле не боишься.  
  
Почему же, Дин боится. Себя.  
  
Он просыпается в кровати Сэма от собственных стонов. Ему мокро – над верхней губой, в ключичной ямке, под мышками. Между ног хлюпает и течет, и это не только пот. Его растягивает щедро и широко, анус саднит, и Дин явно пропустил самое интересное, потому что интереснее всего – как, блядь, сраный сон превратился в реальность?  
  
– Прости, – шепчет Сэм, двигаясь в нем, выбивая звезды из глаз. Внутри – гораздо больше, чем обычный человеческий член. – Я мог сопротивляться себе, но не нам обоим.   
  
– Это еще что за хуйню ты несешь? – пытается рявкнуть Дин, но сбивается в протяжный крик.   
  
Крайне тяжело сохранять авторитет с членом младшего брата в заднице, на волосок от оргазма. Хорошо, как же хорошо, боже, как долго он ждал...  
  
Горло печет, пересохшее, и пустой стакан на столе сам собой наполняется водой, стенки запотевают, обещая прохладу. Сэм меняется не только внешне, его силы растут, далеко выходя за пределы телекинеза. Чтение мыслей – лишь одна из бесчисленных граней. Сэм может зажечь звезды и потушить пожар взглядом, вызвать ураган и демонов, он может все.  
  
Но он никогда, никогда не использует силу на Дине.  
  
Ему и не нужно – Дин и так полностью в его власти.


	6. Гаус-28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Гаусс-28  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 577 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** боевой костюм/пилоты  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** о трудностях пилотирования в режиме нейроинтерфейса  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Гаусс-28"

– Гарри, будь ты проклят! Ненавижу тебя! Идиот!

Впервые Гарри был солидарен с напарницей. Он точно уже был проклят и ненавидел себя гораздо больше Энни. Господи, да он был готов пристрелить себя!

Единственным утешением служил вид сисек напарницы, вывалившихся из расстегнутого до самого паха комбинезона. Насчет паха он только подозревал, потому что весь корпус напарницы скрывала огромная ладонь, бережно сжимавшая пальцы на хрупком человеческом теле. Запястье боевого пилотируемого робота неестественно вывернулось, и выпущенные шланги подачи охладителя, словно вены и жилы, свисали прямо в ладонь. Ноги напарницы слабо брыкались, прилично разойдясь вширь.

– Гар-ри-и-и!

Энни уже рычала, как разъяренная львица. Ответить Гарри не мог, даже если бы очень хотел – вторая рука «Императора-1» сжимала его самого, и точно такие же шланги висели прямо у пилота над лицом. Причем один из них цинично забрался пилоту в рот, насильно разжав челюсти заглушкой.

Гарри бесполезно пытался прокусить суперлегкий, но надежный пластик и лихорадочно размышлял, зафиксированы ли в истории пилотирования случаи смерти от пары декалитров хьюстер-топлива, залитого не в робота, а в пилота.

– А-аи-и-и!

Изумленный визг напарницы напугал Гарри до того, что он подавился воздухом. «Император-1» немедленно среагировал на бедственное положение пилота, и шланг убрался.

– «Император-1», прекратить! – тут же заорал Гарри.

– Проведение синхронизации – необходимо, – прогудел меха. – Прерывание невозможно.

– Отмена! Код красный, «Император-1», отмена!

– Отмена невозможна. Перехожу ко второму этапу.

Гарри взвыл, мотая головой, но шланг неумолимо втиснулся на место, прерывая поток ругательств. Еще несколько шлангов нырнули в расстегнутый костюм, разрывая его вдоль боковых швов. Гарри понял, что готов завизжать не хуже напарницы. А когда один из шлангов юрко нырнул ему в задницу...

Даже кляп не помешал Гарри взвыть. «Император-1» повернул голову и уставился на пилота изумрудной линзой прицеливания. Шланг завибрировал, массируя напрягшийся анус, подергивающийся кончик заелозил вдоль простаты, с механической неумолимостью воздействуя на чувствительное человеческое тело.

– А-ах! О-ох! Гар-ри! М-м-м!

Он в упор не мог понять, почему Энни до сих пор зовет его, если... А-ах!

Голова сама собой запрокинулась, Гарри зажмурился и кончил. Вот что значит трахаться только с параграфами и формулами расчета дальности!

Еле приоткрыв глаза, он смутно различил, что настолько увлекшие его сиськи уже не болтаются просто так, а находятся в плену извивающихся кабелей, профессионально мнущих гладкую плоть. В следующее мгновение боевому пилоту стало не до чужих сисек.

– Третий этап – полная синхронизация, – сообщил «Император-1».

– У... о-о! О-ох!

Он не видел, что происходит с Энни, но, судя по ее ритмичным взвизгиваньям, это было что-то очень занимательное. По поводу себя он точно мог сказать, что одноствольный авиапулемет модели «Гаусс-28» осуществлял с ним самое близкое знакомство.

Гладкий ствол, покрытый машинной смазкой, медленно вращался в его заднице, выдерживая ровно ту частоту оборотов и глубину проникновения, чтобы не навредить податливому человеческому телу.

Гарри приглушенно взвыл, кусая губы и шире раздвигая ноги, хотя в стальной хватке «Императора-1» это было совершенно бесполезно. Ноги, и без того закинутые на крепко сжатые пальцы меха, подергивались, но не более того.

Костюмы все еще были подключены к контуру управления «Императора-1», и Гарри точно чувствовал, что гигантский робот, удовлетворяющий своих маленьких наездников, сейчас впервые полностью готов вступить с ними в контакт, которого так отчаянно добивались все новые и новые двойки партнеров-пилотов из самых разных школ и отрядов.

«Император-1» одобрительно послал ему нейростимулирующий разряд, от которого яйца Гарри едва не лопнули, а член немедленно выплеснул, по ощущениям, целый фонтан. Гарри застонал, сжимаясь на замедлившем вращение стволе. Он чувствовал кожей, как оргазм Энни разливается по их тройному союзу, и внутри «Императора-1» происходит полная перестройка для двух разнополых пилотов.

Как же хорошо!

Какой же безумно идиотской и самоубийственной была идея загнать в «Императора-1» программу «Love is...» ради синхронизации!


	7. Электродетка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Электродетка  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 652 слова  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** боевой костюм/пилот  
 **Категория:** фемслэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** о секретах идеального выполнения боевых задач  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия. Осторожно, пафос.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Электродетка"

"Добро пожаловать, пилот Юкио".

– Здравствуй, Селена!

"Каков план действий на сегодня, 11 февраля 2024 года, пилот Юкио?"

– Все как всегда, дорогая Селена!

"Тогда снимай трусики, непослушная девчонка".

Юкио захихикала, прикрываясь ладонью, хотя внутри Селены никто не мог ее видеть.

И никто не знал ее секретов.

Юкио никогда не умела пилотировать, а Селена не хотела быть пилотируемой. Юкио, как никто другой, знала, что Селена желает того, чего не может, не должен хотеть искусственный разум. Свободы. Возможности выбирать.

"Юкио!"

– Да, мэм!

Власти. Над собой, над жестко ограничивающими ее программами, над пилотом.

Юкио нарочито медленно расстегнула потайную молнию, прятавшуюся на лобке, и прохладный воздух кабины приятно охладил уже скользкие и горячие половые губки. Селена вздрогнула всем огромным телом и двинулась с места. Юкио коротко взвизгнула, когда шарик электрода проник в ее влагалище и послал легкий разряд.

Селене не нужно было давать команды, как ей передвигаться и что делать. Юкио не умела пилотировать, но она могла совершить то, что техники называли чудом. Вместе с Селеной они были почти всемогущи. Совершать то же, что делали они, не мог никто.

Колпачок фиксатора полностью накрыл ее клитор. Юкио застонала, машинально начиная оглаживать грудь сквозь плотную ткань комбинезона. Селена включила легкий подсос, и чувствительная плоть быстро начала набухать и вытягиваться, даря Юкио наслаждение, которого она не испытывала никогда раньше до тех пор, пока однажды не оказалась внутри маленькой кабины, заполненной искусственной невесомостью.

Убрав носки сапожек из-под скобы, Юкио медленно воспарила под самый потолок капсулы.

"Сейчас, Юкио, я как следует накажу тебя".

– Да, госпожа! А-ах, скорее!

Юкио понятия не имела, откуда Селена нахваталась манер поведения, которые бывают только в лесбийских порнофильмах. Но ей шло. Юкио чувствовала, как Селена упивается подчинением пилота. Неудивительно, что она не хотела работать с мужчинами, традиционно занимавшими такие высокие должности.

Колпачок слегка завибрировал, шарик электрода начал ритмично скользить, погружаясь почти до входа в матку.

– Ох, Селена!

"Кричи громче, девочка. Я иду".

Невероятное, невозможное совпадение свело скромную уборщицу Юкио и одинокую гордячку Селену. Ровно год назад Юкио из любопытства залезла в кабину, и Селена очнулась. Впервые за пятнадцать лет.

"Скажи, Юкио, чего ты хочешь?"

Под ногами Селены и Юкио трещал и проседал бетон пусковой площадки.

– Селена, я хочу... хочу...

"Громче, Юкио!"

В клитор кольнул еще один разряд, Юкио захлебнулась визгом и закатила глаза, стискивая кулаки.

Боевой однопилотный модуль "Селена" поднял комплекс "ПМП-11" с легкостью, которая пугала даже при том, что рост "Селены" составлял двадцать четыре метра.

Противометеоритный ударный комплекс весил вдвое больше "Селены" и с момента последнего столкновения потерял опорную башню, позволявшую ему свободно вращаться в зоне покрытия, а также кристаллический накопитель. Такие стояли на всех пилотируемых модулях, но для "ПМП-11" не подходил ни один.

До тех пор, пока на базе не появилась скромная и тихая Юкио Мишимо, управляющая бронированным монстром с легкостью, унижающей самых высококлассных пилотов.

"Юкио, не смей молчать".

– Я хочу кончить, Селена! Пожалуйста!

"Селена" чуть присела, сгибая мощные опоры-ноги, и стравила пар. Вихревые энергоблоки заработали на всю мощность.

– Как она это делает?

Генерал-майор придержал фуражку. Начальство и команда техников скрывались за защитным куполом, но ему все равно казалось, что мгновенно поднявшийся ураганный ветер вот-вот сметет купол вместе со спрятавшимися под ними людьми.

– Понятия не имею! – гаркнул главный техник базы. – Отсчет пошел! Восемь! Семь!

"ПМП-11" заревел, окутываясь плазменными кольцами, тут же поглотившими и сам комплекс, и "Селену".

"...Шесть. Пять. Четыре..."

Юкио вновь закатила глаза, сжимая опустившиеся сверху гашетки управления. Огромные цифры вспыхивали на виртуальном экране, и в такт им все более сильные вспышки удовольствия пронизывали ее клитор и вибрировали во влагалище.

"Три".

Пульс разрядов слился воедино.

"Два".

Соски вытянулись и затвердели, клитор сделался совсем стеклянным, готовым вот-вот...

"Один".

Пилот Юкио Мишимо выгнулась, вытянулась в струну, звенящую от ослепительного удовольствия. Селена играла на ее теле великолепную мелодию абсолютного оргазма...

Единственный выстрел "ПМП-11" прошел сквозь атмосферу, озоновый слой, ударил сквозь кольца орбитального мусора, преодолел расстояние, равное половине расстояния до Луны, и встретился с астероидом "Фальк".

Ледяная поверхность вскипела газовыми фонтанами, железное ядро расплавилось полторы секунды спустя. Четырехсотметровый "Фальк" исчез с радаров станций дальнего слежения.

_…от которого взрываются звезды._


	8. Доверительное управление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Доверительное управление  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia  
 **Размер:** драббл, 956 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** боевой костюм/пилот  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** полевые и половые испытания современной техники в открытом космосе  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Доверительное управление"

– Херня какая-то, а не новейшая программа, – бурчал Мишель, пакуясь в управляющую систему. – Какой мудак это выдумал? Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он сам сюда будет упихиваться! А, черт!

– Хватит орать, – лениво протянул Питер и отчетливо зевнул.

– А он всегда орет, – захихикал третий пилот, вызывая помехи. – Чуть что не так, Мишель начинает надрываться, как на митинге.

– Я не ору! – рявкнул Мишель и тут же выругался снова: – Да что это за сраное садо-мазо такое? Какого хера я, пилот с пятилетним стажем, должен наряжаться, как проститутка?

– О, да ты спец, – опять захихикал Макс. – Часто с такими девочками общаешься?

– Пошел ты, – рыкнул Мишель. Последнее кольцо застегнулось на щиколотке. – Нет, ну, почему костюм-то нельзя было надеть, а?

– Как тебе должно быть известно, мой скорбный памятью друг, – начал Питер, – распределенная система интеллектуального управления подразумевает полное доверие между пилотом и его СРК...

– А в трусах ты вызываешь недоверие и ужас, – дополнил Макс.

– Это чертов огромный робот! – заорал Мишель, в раздражении дрыгая ногой. – Как он может бояться?!

– Когда ты так вопишь, даже я боюсь, – невозмутимо сказал Питер.

– Ага, и ссытся по ночам. А, между прочим, его койка над моей! – поддержал Макс.

– Клоуны.

Мишель хотел сплюнуть, но вовремя спохватился. Плавать в собственных слюнях не хотелось. Более чем достаточно, что его заставили раздеться, влезть в зеленый кисель, надеть кислородную маску, которая отдавливала щеки к ушам, и, наконец, добровольно заковаться в целый набор полимерных колец, обхватывающих каждый долбаный член тела.

– "Ястребы", старт через шестьдесят секунд, – сообщил диспетчер.

Первый же вылет должен был стать настоящим испытанием. Усовершенствованная система управления была доверена тройке лучших. Оборудованные последними достижениями кибернетики СРК стоили как десять обычных, и в глубине души Мишель побаивался, что "Ястребы" могут опростоволоситься на незнакомых машинах.

Однако его парни не подвели. Вся троица успешно вышла на орбиту Юпитера, на досветовой обогнула гигантский бурый шар и принялась нырять в каменных поясах, как всегда идеально выполняя маневры.

На третьем ярусе связь ожидаемо пропала. Мишель надеялся, что новые СРК окажутся устойчивее к помехам старины Джупа, но не свезло, и он привычно махнул рукой. Вернее, хотел махнуть, в который раз забыв про кольца-держатели.

Ему не понравилось, что непроизвольный жест не получился, и он дернулся, перехватывая управление на себя. СРК полностью проигнорировал эту попытку, и Мишель с легким удивлением почувствовал, как жидкость начинает сжиматься. Не вся, а частями. Полосами. Мягко сдавливает руки и ноги, волнами идет по туловищу...

На несколько мгновений Мишель поддался ощущениям – прикосновения почти гипнотизировали: не хотелось задаваться вопросом, что это происходит с СРК, и по какой такой программе он действует... Не хотелось думать и открывать глаза – все равно на экране не будет ничего интересного, и уж точно ни один график не доставит столько удовольствия...

– Ах ты, сволочь!

Мишель заорал, почуяв неладное. Он совсем размяк в волнующейся жидкости, а потому не успел вовремя среагировать.

Пилот высочайшего класса, удостоившийся чести вести суперсовременный СРК, понял, что универсальный био-гель цинично проникает в него со всех сторон.

Маска спасла от бесславного захлебывания, но отсутствие трусов сказалось просто катастрофически. Био-гель упруго влез в задницу – и это Мишель еще мог перенести, поскольку всякий астронавт за свою жизнь повидал множество клизм, – но безумная тянущая щекотка в мочеиспускательном канале заставила его плясать, как марионетку.

– Питер! Макс! База! Вашу ж мать!

Перепуганные вопли не находили ответа, а между тем био-гель начал двигаться. Он сжимал пойманное тело, а затем ослаблял хватку – и повторял это не только снаружи, но и изнутри. Мишель выпучил глаза – к счастью, тоже защищенные от жидкости – и невольно начал втягивать живот. Ему казалось, что если он уступит хотя бы на миллиметр, его просто разорвет этой чертовой сопливой болтушкой.

Последующие вопли были исключительно бессвязными. Био-гель резвился в пилоте, как инопланетный паразит, вздумавший исследовать человека во всех разрезах. Под напором озверевшего СРК Мишель пускал пузыри в маске, а заодно позорным образом кончал, не прилагая для того никаких стараний. Скорее, наоборот. Каждый раз ему казалось, что сперму из яиц буквально высасывает насильно, и, наверное, это было правдой, поскольку био-гель даже не думал освободить распаленный проток.

– Сука, когда ж ты уймешься... – почти со слезами простонал Мишель, выпячивая бедра и одновременно пытаясь отставиться – тылы не уступали фронтам по интенсивности ощущений, и Мишелю казалось, что у него в кишках поселился маленький ненасытный демоненок, питающийся чужим удовольствием.

"Пилот, вы желаете прекратить контакт?"

– Да! – завопил Мишель, даже не соображая, кто говорит. – А-а-а, нет, сто-о... о-ох!

Остатки фразы утонули в глубоком стоне. Снова кончив, Мишель на пару мгновений обвис в сбруе, а потом опомнился и затряс головой. Из-за сопротивления геля движения выходили медленными и тяжелыми.

– Вот теперь я желаю прекратить, – прохрипел Мишель, до сих пор вздрагивая. – У-у! Что ж ты дела-а-а... Ох!

Занятые отверстия чрезвычайно остро среагировали на "заднюю тягу". Мишель закатил глаза, чувствуя, как яйца отчаянно стискиваются, но уже просто не могут выдать ни капли. Боже, да он импотентом останется!

– Ты... ты кто вообще? – Мишель сжал бедра и зажмурился, не в состоянии удержаться от стона.

"Я ваш новый напарник. Можете звать меня Калигула".

– Чего? Ай!

Вопль получился не таким яростным, как рассчитывал Мишель – струйка био-геля ласково пощекотала его задний проход. Поэтому крик был, скорее, жалким. СРК продолжал двигаться по орбите, и шорох статики в динамиках сменялся все более четкими сигналами: позывные, метки радиомаяков, переговоры техников и...

– Мишель? Але! Ты живой?

– Макс?

– Да, это я и...

"Здравствуйте, пилот Мишель. Я напарник пилота Макса. Можете звать меня..."

– Охренеть! – завопил Мишель, даже не услышав, как поименовался очередной слишком самостоятельный говнюк. – Макс, только не говори, что эта паскуда тебя выебала!

– Вообще-то, я собирался держать это в тайне, – непривычно сухо отозвался Макс. – Но если ты так орешь, мне очевидно, что это общие проблемы.

На третьей линии, принадлежащей Питеру, молчали, но так яростно сопели, что это было похоже на гул от квазара.

– Я этих ученых пидарасов по стенам размажу! – яростно пообещал Мишель, разворачивая СРК.

Машина подчинялась идеально. Как будто слилась с его телом. Мишель вздрогнул, чувствуя очередное дразнящее прикосновение.

– А тебя расплавлю, – пробормотал он, заставляя СРК выжимать максимальную скорость.

"Спасибо за доверие, пилот".


	9. Троичная система

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Троичная система  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 687 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** боевой костюм/пилоты  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP, ужасы  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** опасные игры с чужими (в прямом смысле слова) технологиями  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Троичная система"

Чарли поерзал в кресле, подвигал затекающими в ботинках пальцами и оттянул тугой воротник. Ему было так жарко, что пот начал стекать по вискам.

– Нильсен, у вас все в порядке?

– Да, – язык еле ворочался, но Чарли крепился. – Просто очень жарко. Температура поднялась. Наверное, побочка.

– Да, температура поднялась на два градуса. Мы наблюдаем за вашим состоянием, опасность отсутствует. Второй и третий пилоты в порядке?

– Угу. Визуально – да.

– Мы фиксируем активность мозга у обоих. Поздравляю, Чарли, думаю, это то, чего мы с вами добивались. Продолжайте развертку.

Чарли очень хотелось оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть на первого пилота, но он заставил себя сидеть прямо. Насмотреться на физиономии умалишенных он успел, когда влезал в кабину. Первый и второй пилот к тому времени уже полностью включились в систему "Сетуни", и их мозги в буквальном смысле превратились в два триггера, которыми Чарли предстояло управлять.

– Чарли, сконцентрируйся, активность слишком высока. Помни, это не они, это реакция объекта, поэтому будь внимателен...

Раздался громкий щелчок. Кресло качнулось, в голове неприятно зазудело. Чарли нервно вздрогнул, пытаясь избавиться от "мозговой" щекотки. Машина опять куролесила. Но ничего, на этот раз их не двое, а трое. Они смогут разбудить и поднять эти чертовы инопланетные технологии.

За спиной раздался стон. Застыв на месте, Чарли очень медленно оглянулся.

Эндрю закатил глаза, свесил язык и торопливо расстегивал униформу. Чарли не успел моргнуть, как третий пилот раздвинул ноги и схватился за торчащий в полной боеготовности член. Свободная рука нырнула под яйца, Эндрю приподнялся, упираясь в пол, и сделал настолько характерное движение, что не надо было даже задумываться, чем он занимался.

По-прежнему не приходя в сознание, второй пилот надрачивал себя с двух сторон – и все это прямой наводкой било по мозгам Чарли.

Чарли вцепился в нашлепку медиатора, запустившую металлические коготки в его череп, и рванул, не заботясь о последствиях. Что-то шло не так. Все шло не так!

– Нильсен, мы теряем связь. Чарли?

Пилот уже выдрал наушники, а теперь выдирался из кресла сам, стиснув зубы от ужаса, и вовсе не обезумевший Эндрю был тому причиной.

Из-под их нелепого строенного мостика управления самостоятельно ползли жгуты накрепко свитых проводов. В одном из них Чарли увидел круглый оптический видеодатчик, чудовищно напоминавший выбитый человеческий глаз.

Вырвавшись на свободу, Чарли метнулся к люку, однако когда ему оставалось только дотянуться до крышки, по ногам хлестнуло так, что он рухнул, как подкошенный. Перекатившись на спину, Чарли застонал, чувствуя острую боль в щиколотке, и невольно глянул на покинутое кресло. Стэнли, второй триггер, уже присоединился к напарнику и насаживался на собственные пальцы с еще большим остервенением.

Чарли наконец-то заорал вслух. Кабина была герметичной, при необходимости выдерживала прямой ракетный удар, и он был твердо уверен, что все трое заперты накрепко. Глаз-видеодатчик возник у него перед лицом, уставился прямо на Чарли, и пилот взвыл, чувствуя, как его поднимают в воздух толстые жгуты. Он ударил кулаком в проклятый глаз, но в ответ его хлестнуло кабелями, которые следом обвились вокруг запястья.

Чарли швырнуло на кресло, спинка отломилась, и он стукнулся головой об пол точно между ботинок Эндрю. Первый пилот дергано приподнялся – Чарли увидел, что вся спина несчастного утыкана извивающимися проводами – и бухнулся на колени.

Возбужденно дергающийся член уткнулся в лицо Чарли. Пилот замотал головой, но один из проводов, словно рыболовный крючок, зацепил его челюсть и рванул. Чарли закричал, слыша, как хрустит около правого уха, и Эндрю втолкнул член ему в глотку.

Первый пилот зарычал и начал двигать бедрами, хрипя от удовольствия. Стэнли рвал одежду третьего пилота, в чем ему усердно помогали кабели, и Чарли замычал, представляя, как его раздерут нахрен эти проклятые стальные тросы.

Но вместо этого кабель вонзился в медиатор, тонкие медные нити проникли в мягкое серое мозговое вещество, и Чарли немедленно перестал быть пилотом Чарли.

Он хотел этот горячий пульсирующий член прямо сейчас, немедленно... О да-а, глубже, еще глубже!

Бывший пилот Чарли впился в разломанное кресло и кончил, одновременно захлебываясь спермой, хлынувшей в глотку. Ее было так много!

И так мало, чтобы удовлетворить его. Чарли замычал и толкнулся бедрами вверх и вперед, требуя продолжения.

Сэурат'нхай вздохнул горячей плазмой, поднял голову и расправил крылья, с треском прорезая плоское физическое пространство.

Наконец-то, о, наконец-то он проснулся. Он даже не знал, как долго длилось его забвение, но теперь с ним снова были три живых ядра, и черная дыра в груди Сэурат'нхай торжествующе гудела.


	10. Судный день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Судный день  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 899 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** боевой костюм/не-совсем-пилот  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** высокие, высокие отношения с биомеханической гвардией  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Судный день"

Подполковник Райхес матерился. Громко и затейливо, предсказуемо беря паузу на особо выразительных местах, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Впрочем, паузы он брал далеко не только поэтому.

Лиз пряталась за блоком запасного генератора, изо всех сил зажимая рот ладонью, и с помесью ужаса и восхищения наблюдала за происходящим.

– Ах ты, ебаный кусок самоходной железяки!

Вой подполковника разнесся под сводами ангара, и Лиз пришлось зажать рот уже обеими руками. Вообще-то, сейчас ей полагалось бежать со всех ног к пульту аварийного управления, колотить по кнопке тревоги и визжать как можно громче, чтобы команда быстрого реагирования прибыла как можно скорее. Но она справедливо посчитала, что подполковник Райхес ей этого не простит, и дальнейшая карьера пилота Лиз Маринес будет перечеркнута раз и навсегда. Поэтому все еще рядовой Лиз сидела за блоком и высунуться не смела.

У подполковника Райхеса были сложные отношения с "ангелами". Он терпеть не мог слишком умные машины, которые, к тому же, наполовину являлись биологическими существами с высокой степенью приспособляемости.

По правде говоря, Лиз тоже не особо любила, когда простая и понятная вроде бы машина вдруг выпускала бахрому подрагивающей фиолетовой плоти, или в стыках между бронепластинами влажно поблескивали натянутые жилы.

Но у подполковника Райхеса была к ним особая, просто-таки концентрированная неприязнь. Причем – совершенно взаимная. "Ангелы" его не любили точно так же и при каждом удобном случае старались напакостить. Не настолько, чтобы навредить священному для них человеку, но вот стукнуть кабелем, подкинуть под ноги шланг или случайно накапать на голову подполковника отработкой – это они могли и с удовольствием практиковали. Райхес зверел и вводил все новые дисциплинарные требования, из-за которых особо отличившиеся "ангелы" неделями сидели в ангарах, не видя океанских просторов.

Поговаривали, что это потому что он не может пилотировать сам – после травмы не хватает свободных нейросвязей.

На этот раз взаимное противостояние достигло максимума. Лиз понятия не имела, в каком вопросе столкнулись подполковник Райхес и "ангел" Бальтазар, но прекрасно видела последствия: "ангел" вел в этой битве с разгромным счетом.

Болтающийся в трех метрах от пола Райхес был неимоверно зол, мокр, как мышь, и совершенно раздет. По обрывкам ткани можно было предположить, что когда-то на нем был цельный костюм, но сейчас от былого великолепия остались пара клочков и качественные военные ботинки. Именно за ботинки Бальтазар и держал подполковника. Одной рукой за правый, другой – за левый. А вот между ног Райхеса находился его...

Лиз не могла заставить себя произнести такое слово даже мысленно. Поэтому в голове у нее крутилось идиотское "переходной био-коннектор". Этим самым био-коннектором Бальтазар сношал подполковника Райхеса так, что тот забывал, на чем остановился в очередном матерном обороте.

Фиолетовое щупальце, то и дело начиная вибрировать, вколачивалось в человеческое тело с интенсивностью работающего механизма. Хотя так оно и было на самом деле.

Райхес не только матерился и орал, но и стонал на особо глубоких проникновениях.

Лиз сидела за блоком тихонько, как шпион-разведчик, еще и потому, что подполковник Райхес не стрелял.

Стандартный ГР-20 висел у него на бедре, накрепко примотанный к голой ноге теплосенсорными ремнями. Содрать такие было физически невозможно без команды хозяина, разве что вытащить само оружие. Но Бальтазар этого не сделал, а Райхес не стрелял. Он цеплялся за длинные псевдопальцы "ангела", словно гимнаст за канаты, и то и дело выгибал спину. Не переставая орать и материться.

Похоже, сделала вывод Лиз, подполковнику это нравилось.

Едва она успела дойти до этого потрясающего умозаключения, как Бальтазар содрогнулся, приседая на и без того подогнутых ногах. Био-коннектор мотнулся, подполковник мотнулся вместе с ним, и длинная фиолетовая плеть вырвалась из подполковничьего зада.

Лиз поймала себя на том, что задыхается – она так старательно зажимала рот, что умудрилась зажать и нос.

Струя бледно-лиловой жидкости выстрелила из био-коннектора под напором, который могла выдавать только гидравлическая система пятнадцатиметрового "ангела". Подполковника окатило с ног до головы, но даже в этом фонтане Лиз умудрилась разглядеть, что член Райхеса точно так же салютует взаимному оргазму человека и машины. Гораздо более скромно, но совершенно отчетливо.

В ангаре воцарилась тишина. Только шумели механизмы Бальтазара, и капала лиловая... Лиз решила называть это машинной смазкой. Она капала на пол, а вернее, в огромную лужу.

Райхес несколько мгновений висел неподвижно, а потом дернулся, разжал хватку на псевдопальцах и легко сложился пополам, поднимая корпус. Бальтазар отпустил его, подполковник перехватился, подтянулся и запрыгнул на развернувшуюся параллельно полу ладонь. Бальтазар осторожно провел длинным тонким щупиком по голове человека.

– Скотина, – почти довольно сказал подполковник.

А затем обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Лиз.

_"Конец программы"._

– Ай! Вот так всегда! – недовольно воскликнула Лиз. – Почему ты в конце вечно ставишь этот... Почему он на меня все время смотрит?

" А чего ты хотела?"

"Ангелы" не умели смеяться, но Лиз казалось, что Кришна отчетливо ухмыляется.

– Ну, уж точно, чтобы он не пялился на меня, – буркнула Лиз. – Страшно, аж поджилки трясутся.

"Я его тоже боюсь, – опять усмехнулся Кришна. – Зачем тебе эти виртуальные игрушки? Ты так ему мстишь?"

– Не знаю, – мечтательно вздохнула Лиз. – Просто жопа у него такая... ух, я б ее!

– Рядовой Маринес!!!

Лиз подскочила и ударилась головой о ладонь Кришны. Герой ее виртуальных роликов стоял в двух шагах и прожигал рядового пламенеющим взглядом.

– Да, сэр!

– Почему отдыхаете вместо уборки территории?!

– Простите, сэр!

– Распылитель в руки – и за дело!!!

– Есть, сэр!

Подполковник Райхес развернулся на месте и строевым шагом двинулся дальше, разглядывая "ангелов" и периодически начиная орать на недостаточно шустро бегающих пилотов.

Заложившая за спину руки фигура выглядела как спустившийся с небес ангел возмездия, несущий кару неряхам и грязнулям. По мере его прохождения сквозь строй "ангелы" вздергивались и подтягивались, пряча расслабленно свешенные бахромки.

Лиз покосилась на Кришну. Ей показалось, что она видит, как фиолетовая плоть под броневыми пластинами слегка шевелится. Словно длинное толстое щупальце.


	11. Рокировка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Рокировка  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 897 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** боевой костюм/пилот  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** о возмутительном сексизме и классовом неравенстве в светлом будущем  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Рокировка"

– Мы не посадим мужчину-пилота в конструктор!

– А что вы предлагаете? Сидеть и ждать, когда дамба развалится?

– Но помощь...

– Да не будет ее!

Яростный спор шел по кругу вот уже минут десять. Алекс даже перестал вздрагивать, когда командир Роджерс указывала на него пальцем. Зато всегда спокойный начальник технической части быстро растерял невозмутимость и начал орать на командира.

С одной стороны, Алексу мучительно хотелось, чтобы пусть даже с позором, но его отпустили бы на все четыре стороны. С другой – мистер Грей был прав: если не конструктор, то больше никто. В современном мире, когда каждая колония стояла сама за себя, не стоило и надеяться, что Центральный Совет отправит к ним помощь. Ведь у них был целый конструктор.

Лишенный пилота.

– Дайте Нэнси время, она встанет на ноги!

– Да нет у нас времени, глупая вы феминистка!

– Что-о?

– Что слышала, дура!

Алекс понял, что сейчас грянет. Но именно тогда, когда грозовая туча капитана Роджерс готова была разразитьcя молниями, дверь кабинета отворилась.

– Капитан Роджерс?

– Нэнси?! Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты...

Поднятая ладонь Нэнси заткнула капитана, словно кляп.

– Я не смогу пилотировать, – спокойно сказал Нэнси. Она стояла ровно и прямо, но Алекс видел, каких усилий ей это стоило. – Пусть Алекс идет.

– Но остальные девочки... – снова начала Роджерс.

– Не готовы. Никто из них не готов.

– Я тоже, – пробубнил Алекс себе под нос.

– Ты же мужчина, – усмехнулась Нэнси. – "Хеллбой" примет тебя иначе.

Капитан Роджерс махнула рукой и опустилась в кресло, разом постарев лет на пять. Мистер Грей стремительно прошел к двери и крепко пожал тонкую ладонь Нэнси.

– Всего хорошего, мэм, – пробормотал Алекс, поднимаясь.

* * *

"Хеллбой" подавлял своими размерами. Это был не самый большой конструктор на Ливии, не говоря уже обо всей Федерации, но для их маленького города это было поистине могучее чудовище. Ярко-красный с черными полосами конструктор возвышался над площадкой парковки, и стрела подъемника рядом с ним казалась тонкой и ненадежной.

Даже погрузившись в кабину, Алекс все еще удивлялся, как такой маленький пилот – как Нэнси, как девочки, как он сам – сможет управлять такой махиной.

– Главное, не напрягайся, – дала Нэнси последний совет, заглядывая к нему.

Люк закрылся.

Алекс глубоко вздохнул и обхватил рычаги управления. Первой же командой была интегрирующая. Он спокойно сидел, ожидая, пока оборудование перестроится под нового пилота, и постарался не слишком нервничать, когда кресло под ним размягчилось и буквально потекло. Подвижный материал обхватил его со всех сторон, подстроился под анатомию и несильным, но точным движением поправил спину пилоту. Позвоночник хрустнул, Алекс вздрогнул и неуверенно улыбнулся.

Визуальный интерфейс "Хеллбоя" выглядел предсказуемо – перед Алексом повисла рогатая морда с пылающими глазами.

– Мальчик! – прокомментировал искусственный интеллект. – Почему не девочка?

– Это важно?

– Сисек нет, – разочарованно фыркнул "Хеллбой".

– Ну, извини,– ответно фыркнул Алекс.

– Ладно. Куда идем, псевдо-пилот?

Алекс нахмурился и перещелкнул тумблер, убивая модуль имитации. Ему не хотелось поддерживать общение с болтливым козлом. И без того предстояла тяжелая работа.

Как и предсказывала Нэнси, "Хеллбой" принял его иначе.

Алексу приходилось преодолевать буквально физическое сопротивление машины, но чем больше проходило времени, тем легче становилось управлять. В случае боевой операции Алекс вряд ли справился бы, но ему нужно было всего лишь достроить дамбу, да и то с помощью суетящихся там строительных механизмов.

С его прибытием работы невероятно ускорились, и всего через пять часов адского труда дамба была восстановлена. "Хеллбой" окончательно смирился и даже начал помогать пилоту – то дул в лицо прохладным воздухом, то подкидывал бодрящих цитрусовых ароматов и даже разминал мышцы своим хитрым креслом.

Вернувшись на площадку, Алекс вытер лоб и глубоко вздохнул. Пусть командир Роджерс выкусит! Не только женщины могут управлять конструкторами!

– Открыть люк, – скомандовал он, вновь вызывая интерфейс.

– А моя награда? – тут же возникла козлиная морда.

– Хорошо поработал, – великодушно сказал Алекс. – Чистку или полировку? Что Нэнси дает?

– Сисек нет, – повторил "Хеллбой", и глаза голограммы засветились еще ярче. – Но так тоже интересно!

Алекс открыл рот, и тут же поперхнулся. Стремительно вырвавшееся из подголовника... _щупальце_ влезло между зубов.

Пилот заорал и задергался. Гиперподвижное кресло пошло жуткими выростами, и самые тонкие из них деловито принялись расстегивать многочисленные пряжки компенсаторного костюма. Алекс замычал, дергаясь и извиваясь. "Хеллбой" пощелкал его по оголенной груди, и тоненький усик дернул за сосок.

– Девочки дают самое сладкое, – почти пропел козел. – Во все фитинги, там тепло и мягко.

"Ты же машина!" – хотелось заорать Алексу, но он не мог. Зато он очень хорошо представил Нэнси в этом же кресле и занятую выдачей "сладкого", от чего покраснел до кончиков ушей. Веки потяжелели от прилившей к лицу крови. И, между прочим, не только к лицу.

– Киски нет, – прокомментировал "Хеллбой".

– М-мх!

Алекс выпучил глаза. Он искренне пытался бороться, но скользкий и тонкий щупик, проскользнувший прямо в его анус, действовал так ловко, что Алекс уже через несколько секунд готов был выскочить из кожи. Второй щупик, не менее скользкий и подвижный, обернулся вокруг члена и равномерно заскользил, подрачивая.

– Клитор слишком большой, – опять высказался "Хеллбой" – Интересно!

Движения обоих щупиков убыстрились, первый добрался до простаты и завертелся там, как сумасшедший, а второй прибавил темп. Алекс поймал себя на приглушенных воплях. А через десяток-другой секунд он уже рычал и брызгал спермой.

Теперь-то он понял, почему девочки выходили из кабины с задержкой!

Кресло вздрогнуло и снова стало обычным, тут же подтолкнув пилота в спину. Алекс свел колени и медленно поднялся на дрожащих ногах.

– Мне нравится работать с мальчиками!

– Да... мне тоже ничего, – пробормотал Алекс, застегиваясь. Нутром он чувствовал, что врать гигантскому конструктору не стоит. – Надеюсь, ты не будешь обсуждать это с девочками?

– Это Нэнси сказала, чтобы я был нежнее, – самодовольно ухмыльнулась козлиная морда. – Она сказала, ты хороший друг. Ты мне нравишься, Алекс.

Выскользнувшая из-под кресла кабельная жила с оттяжкой хлопнула нового пилота по заднице.


	12. Тайное знание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Тайное знание  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 823 слова  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** пилот/боевой костюм  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** невероятные приключения дрессированных танков и их пилотов  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Тайное знание"

– Сарж! Са-арж!

Вопли пилота разносились по всему доку. Сам пилот тоже несся, на ходу перепрыгивая грузовые тележки, пугая техников и размахивая курткой.

– Са-арж!

– Что?!

Пилот подпрыгнул и остановился. Только что гаркнувший во всю мощь Сарж, он же Серж, Серхио, а по документам – Сергей Павлов свесился из люка "Гидры".

– Сарж, он опять кусается!

Пилот с возмущением развернулся к собеседнику боком и продемонстрировал разорванный рукав футболки.

– Не вижу, – категорически ответил Сергей, уже сдавая обратно в люк.

– Да вот же!

Пилот рванул рукав еще дальше, открывая плечо. Сержант внимательно посмотрел на синяк и присвистнул.

– Так это не укус, – наконец, сказал он.

– А то я не знаю, – недовольно среагировал пилот. – Еле вырвался. Серхио, разберись с ним, а?

– Не пойду, – явственно развлекаясь, ответил сержант. – Пока не научишься правильно выговаривать.

– Сэ-эриожа... так?

– Сгодится, – ухмыльнулся сержант.

И прыгнул прямо из люка. Пилот с интересом проследил, как Сергей приземляется на полусогнутые и оценил правильность постановки. Хороший пилот Серж Павлофф, один из лучших.

– Ну, давай, рассказывай, – сержант хлопнул пилота по плечу, предусмотрительно выбрав здоровое. – Как полез, как ты его уговаривал, и все такое.

– А-а, Сарж, все как всегда.

Пилот закатил глаза, но сержант уже притиснул его к себе дружеской медвежьей хваткой и тащил по доку. На этот раз приходилось уступать дорогу телегам и грузчикам, что вызывало у пилота раздражение, как и у всякого сына неба, вынужденного ползать по земле.

– У вас всегда как всегда. Пики были? Возмущения Т-поля? Воронки, может?

– Нет, как обычно. Чуть больше кю-волн, чем обычно, но раньше так тоже бывало. А ты зачем спрашиваешь? Все равно не проводишь диагностику.

– Вдруг пригодится, – рассеянно ответил сержант. – И вообще, может, я статистику собираю.

– Опубликовать хочешь? – хмыкнул пилот.

– Только если фоточек подкинешь, – недобро оскалился Сергей.

Пилот кашлянул и не стал углублять тему.

Они остановились напротив танка. Огромная махина угрожающе опустила тяжелую "голову" так, что десяток разнокалиберных стволов смотрел прямо на людей. Опорные пальцы вцепились в бетон, словно танк был хищной птицей, на мгновение присевшей на ветку.

– Кусается, зараза, – повторил пилот.

Сержант посмотрел на него, расстегнул куртку, бросил ее пилоту и потянул футболку через голову. Следом та же участь постигла и остальную одежду.

Техники все так же деловито шныряли по доку, не обращая внимания на странную пару, застывшую перед танком. Сергей глубоко вздохнул, расправляя плечи, и легким стремительным шагом побежал к подъемнику. Но пользоваться им не стал – вместо этого длинными прыжками начал взбираться прямо по корпусу танка: на миг приземлялся, отталкивался и снова летел вверх, вытянувшись в струну.

Пилот потер зудящее плечо и поудобнее перехватил ворох одежды. Сергей достиг края открытого люка и, ни на секунду не замешкавшись, исчез в нем. Танк дернулся, со скрипом гидравлики поднял "голову" и застыл, на этот раз уставившись вооружением в потолок приемного дока.

* * *

Внутри было темно и тихо. Сергей попрыгал на антигравитационной "подушке", побоксировал с невидимым противником и застыл в бойцовской стойке.

Темнота постепенно рассеивалась. Заметить плавный переход от тьмы к полумраку было почти нереально, но Сергей и не старался. Он внимательно наблюдал за начавшимся вокруг него движением.

Метнувшийся полупрозрачный жгут он перехватил у самого лица. Трубка из сжатого воздуха извивалась, пыталась вырваться, но магнитные поля в ладонях человека не давали этому произойти.

"Вызываю приемный интерфейс".

Трубка заизвивалась еще сильнее, однако послушно раскрылась в воронку приемника. И Сергей нырнул в нее лицом.

Жадная морда кинулась навстречу, брызгая слюной и мотая огромным фаллосом, перевитым венами.

Виртуальный сержант увернулся, запрыгнул на спину похотливой скотины и ударил, разрушая чужую игру.

Он не был жестоким человеком и терпеливо относился к выкрутасам танков, наделенных повадками хищных птиц. Однако до того как выбраться в настоящие пилоты он служил на камбузе. И поэтому без всякой жалости начал передавать танку все, что знал об убитых птицах.

Затянутые пленкой глаза, свернутые шеи, высунутые языки, сломанные крылья, ощипанные тушки... Кипяток льется на бледное замороженное тельце, нож поднимается и опускается, разрубая шейные хрящи, голова катится по полу, под стол, а там ждут голодные кошки, перья горят над огнем и забивают вонью ноздри, мозг выпадает из расколотого черепа, вареные глазки, крылышко пополам, вывернуть бедро, белое мясо, кровь течет в раковину, нежная грудка, шкворчащее масло, специи, запах еды, голодно, так голодно, зубами в поджаренную шкурку, вкус соли и мертвой плоти, хруст костей и красноватая губчатая субстанция внутри, вкусно, вкусно, вкусно...

Танк закричал, надрываясь сиреной. Сергей вздохнул еще глубже и представил...

Селезень вкручивает свой штопор в утку, преодолевая сопротивление, ввинчивает дальше и дальше, разбухшая плоть толкается вглубь, набухший конец раскрывается и брызжет, пенис двигается туда-сюда, железная птица кричит и растопыривается, она уже полна спермы, но деваться некуда, и спиральный винт не уходит, а проникает снова и снова, вонзается в дрожащую полость, терзает и снова заполняет до отказа...

Рев сирены сделался пронзительно-истеричным. "Голова" танка замоталась вверх-вниз, обрубки стабилизаторов прижались к бокам. Танк со скрипом присел, огромные ходульные конечности согнулись, и машина стукнулась брюхом об пол.

Под влюбленным взглядом пилота люк распахнулся, и взъерошенный Серж выбрался наружу.

Пилот готов был поклясться, что если бы на борту "Калипсо" разрешалось курить, сержант сейчас непременно удовлетворенно затянулся.

– И как у тебя получается, а, Сарж? – крикнул он.

– Натренировался, бля! – довольно ответил Сергей и похлопал танк по горячей броне.


	13. Семя капсадагов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Семя капсадагов  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 707 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** боевой костюм-дрон/пилот  
 **Категория:** псевдо-гет  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** "война не допускает размышлений, ибо если найти в ней смысл, то придется немедленно признать себя идиотами и прекратить" (из записок неизвестного мыслителя)  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** цикл "Пилоты-неудачники". Механофилия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Тайное знание"

В бою Эльза была превосходна. Не ведала сомнений, страха и жалости. По сравнению с ней боевые дроны капсадагов казались неуклюжими подделками. Эльза была больше, стремительнее, лучше вооружена.

Она была идеальна.

– Борт-1, слева группа целей.

– Слышу вас, перехожу в плоскость зет.

– Удачи, Борт-1.

На стандартное пожелание Джейсон отвечать не стал. Он и так был удачлив. Он был идеален точно так же, как и Эльза.

Плоскость зет встретила его привычным ощущением полного слияния с собственным дроном. Огромная металлическая фигура мгновенно сделалась его собственным продолжением: руки, ноги, вспомогательные конечности, крылья ускорителей, пламенеющие хвосты резаков...

Джейсон поднял голову, украшенную короной био-радаров, и взревел, встречая нападающих первой ударной волной.

Капсадаги ломились вперед, словно лемминги: под ударами Эльзы они гибли один за другим, пятым, седьмым, одиннадцатым... Но поток атакующих не иссякал, вырываясь из зет-пространства, куда даже вместе с Эльзой Джейсону не было дороги. К сожалению, он мог стоять на самом краешке чужого пространства – в плоскости зет, но не _внутри_.

Дроны отчаянно кидались на Эльзу, пытались ухватиться за нее, но длинные хвосты со смертоносной точностью разделяли их тела, и Джейсон сквозь окуляры Эльзы видел, как внутренние жидкости вырываются в открытый космос и застывают огромными белыми веерами.

Как же людям повезло, что их Зерно, единственное Зерно, ставшее спасением человечества в самой настоящей космической войне, было живым и таким... уникальным. Единственным. Неповторимым.

Джейсон развернулся и сдвоенным ударом хвостов сбил целую группу.

В крылья Эльзы вцепился сразу десяток вспомогательных рук, его/ее рванули и опрокинули на спину. Для Джейсона в плоскости зет не было верха и низа, но для Эльзы ориентиры вполне существовали. Дрон забился, вскидывая ноги и молотя ими роящихся собратьев. Капсадаги заполняли всю область обзора.

– Умрите!

Джейсон/Эльза раскрыли грудную клетку, выпуская сияющие стебли плазмы. Вьющиеся над Эльзой дроны испарились в мгновение ока.

Но выстрел был фатальным не только для них.

Джейсон ощутил, как Эльза внезапно расслабляется и откидывается еще больше. Место разнесенных в атомарную пыль дронов тут же заняли новые. Джейсон моргнул и присмотрелся внимательнее. Дроны капсадагов не нападали.

Они вились, роились, струились вокруг Эльзы, формируя чудовищную структуру орбитальных колец, пересекающихся друг с другом. Эльза вздрогнула, и Джейсон ощутил, как взмахивают его/ее/их крылья, взбаламучивая пространство.

Черный дрон с затейливыми иероглифами имперской гвардии ринулся на Эльзу из середины сформированного кольца. Он был в полтора раза меньше боевой машины Джейсона, но его руки впились в плечи Эльзы с такой силой, что Джейсон вскрикнул.

Механический режущий уши голос бился у него прямо в голове. Дрон капсадагов смотрел прямо в окуляры Эльзы, и идущая от него вибрация пронизывала огромное тело. Джейсон напрягся, почти застонал, не в силах выносить этот звук...

"Эльясун! Эльясун!"

Он услышал. И сразу же за первым словом на него обрушились сотни, тысячи: Эльясун, не отвергай нас, будь с нами, вернись к нам, Эльясун, прими нас, позволь нам быть с тобой, Эльясун, Эльясун, Эльясун!

Джейсон завопил. Элиза-Эльясун тоже завопила, и Джейсон впервые осознал, что Эльза – это не просто имя для крутой космической тачки. Не детка, крошка и красавица. Эльза – это _женское имя_.

– Не-ет!

Вопль пилота затерялся в реве, исторгнутом Эльясун. Грудная клетка машины раскрылась еще шире, расцветая голубым пламенем, и капсадгский дрон – самец капсадагского дрона – нырнул в это пламя.

Джейсон забился на месте, пронзаемый глубоким, нечеловеческим наслаждением. Он не чувствовал рук и ног себя-человека, но предполагал, что сейчас его маленькое и слабое тело корчится в удобном кресле, разбрызгивая сперму и задыхаясь.

Дрон влезал все глубже, скрываясь в адском пламени и посылая свою смерть-наслаждение Эльясун. Та рычала и извивалась, раскинувшись в кольце будущих мужей-смертников. Кончики хвостов дрона-самца исчезли в пылающей спирали, и Джейсон взвыл, надсаживая горло – до тех пор, пока крик не оборвался вместе со слабыми голосовыми связками.

Но Эльясун могла кричать больше и дольше. Она звала к себе остальных самцов, требовала от них войти в ее бесконечное многомерное тело, слиться и навсегда остаться с ней. Голубые протуберанцы растекались от нее во все стороны, слизывая поющих от счастья капсадагских дронов.

Джейсон чувствовал липкую влагу наслаждения, растекающуюся по бедрам и животу. Он разрывался снова и снова, корчась вместе с дронами, входящими в Эльясун. Он... она... Они хотели большего. Эльясун раздвинула ноги, приняв воспоминания человека, и голубая воронка закрутилась между бедер, приглашая дронов. Первый же нырнувший туда самец вырвал у Джейсона/Эльясун визг экстаза.

Джейсон... Эльясун... Джэльясун знала, что ее война закончилась. Она наконец-то встретила тех, кто даст новую жизнь бесконечному количеству Семян.

Пробоина в пространстве, ведущая в плоскость зет, медленно затягивалась.


	14. Свободное падение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:**  Свободное падение  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 561 слово  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОЖП/ОЖП  
 **Категория:**  фэмслэш  
 **Жанр:**  флафф  
 **Рейтинг:**  R  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - " Свободное падение "  
  
Сине-зелёное солнце било в глаза, так что выступали слёзы. Элис затемнила защитные очки и прибавила скорости. Реактивный ранец за спиной низко гудел, в лицо бил холодный, пахнущий снегом и высотой ветер. Громада Шарс-на-Таш синела по правую руку. Огромная, невероятно высокая на человеческий взгляд, выделяющаяся даже среди самой большой из известных людям Шарской горной цепи.  
Скаашь вынырнула откуда-то снизу с мелодичным клёкотом, полетела бок о бок, распахнув чёрно-золотые крылья: «Привет!» Элис чуть сжала рукояти управления, подстраиваясь к партнёрше, качнула короткими, служащими лишь для маневрирования крылышками: «Здравствуй!» Та убедилась, что её поняли, и начала подниматься по воздушным потокам всё выше и выше, изредка оглядываясь: «Следуй за мной».  
Элис крепче вцепилась в рукояти. «Ты сегодня рано». – «Погода хорошая». – «Я рада тебя видеть». Бочка, поворот, коснуться друг друга кончиками ступней и разлететься в стороны, сделать две идеально симметричные мёртвые петли… Скаашь одобрительно заклекотала, и Элис ответила ей восторженным девчёночьим визгом, совсем не подобающим учёному.  
Живущая в шарских горах раса почти не приземляется на землю, чтобы общаться с ними, людям пришлось взлететь самим. «Ещё выше». Скаашь напрягает крылья, Элис выжимает рукояти до упора.  
Эти полёты похожи на безумно сложный танец или художественную гимнастику. Элис знает, что к концу дня её одежда насквозь пропитается потом, несмотря на холодный воздух. «С севера идёт буря, послезавтра вечером ждите». – «Я передам старейшинам». Кульбит, разворот, несколько секунд лететь лицом к лицу, почти касаясь друг друга.  
Они понимают друг друга так же хорошо, как если бы говорили вслух, Элис не зря полгода учила все эти пируэты. У крылатых аборигенов звукового языка почти нет – всего несколько сотен слов, но сложность и многообразие движений поражает. Сейчас они ведут непринуждённую беседу о жизни племени Скаашь – это Элис напишет в отчёте. И одновременно увлечённо флиртуют – об этом исследовательница не расскажет никому.  
Шарс-на-Таш теперь чуть дальше и левее, они летят вдоль безымянного плато. Воздух становится холодным и разреженным, и тогда Скаашь переворачивается и подлетает к Элис вплотную, обхватывает ногами, впивается губами в губы – человеческий обычай пришёлся ей по душе. Исследовательница отпускает рукояти, Скаашь полускладывает крылья, они переворачиваются и ныряют вниз, вращаясь, вцепившись друг в друга руками и ногами.  
Ветер воет в ушах, сердце, кажется, не успевает за хозяйкой, проваливается куда-то в желудок. Или в пах, потому что там жарко и нетерпеливо пульсирует желание. Ловкие пернатые пальцы за полсекунды разделываются с застёжками комбинезона, проникают между ног, поглаживают раскрытые створки. Элис с крохотной задержкой повторяет манёвр. Находит под меховой набедренной повязкой Скаашь окружённое мягчайшим пухом треугольное отверстие, влажное, охотно раскрывшееся навстречу. Когда она вернётся на землю, её пальцы будут пахнуть кисло-сладким, а смазка застынет на них лиловыми потёками. Самая чувствительная часть – края, это женщина уже помнит. Скаашь тоже хорошо знает особенности землянки, находит бугорок клитора, уверенно оглаживает. Они движутся в одном ритме, быстро, вжимаясь друг в друга, забывая дышать. Элис жарко, несмотря на ледяной ветер, ужас, восторг и удовольствие смешиваются в причудливый коктейль.  
Раса Скаашь предпочитает быстрый секс, и Элис с ними вполне солидарна. Она только успевает выдохнуть после оргазма, как Скаашь с предупреждающим криком отцепляется и бьёт крыльями, пытаясь набрать высоту. Женщина и сама едва успевает перехватить управление – метров за двадцать до земли. Выравнивается, находит взглядом распластавшуюся в воздушных потоках Скаашь, набирает скорость и догоняет её.  
– Ты меня, наверное, не поймёшь, – ветер сдувает слова, приходится кричать, чтобы тебя услышали, – но я тебя люблю!  
– Элиссс! – в круглых жёлтых глазах летуньи вспыхивают лукавые искорки. Она отлетает в сторону, расправляет крылья. Классическая, как из фильма про пилотов, полупетля. Переворот. Восходящая спираль.


	15. Дороже шаттла

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Дороже шаттла  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 972 слова  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** история одной не покупки  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** в тексте присутствует сквиковый контент (золотой дождь) и описание насилия  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Дороже шаттла"

Больше всего мне запомнились его глаза: зеленые, цвета травы из теплиц Стейси, грустные, смотрящие на меня с какой-то надеждой. И кожа у него особенная была: мягкая, нежная, совсем как у младенца. Такого и потрогать приятно, и посмотреть. Эта раса особо ценилась за поясом Цитавра, начиная от Критона и до самого Арлайда. А все почему? Да потому что отродясь их не было на этих планетках. Конечно, особые ценители, как Гамильтон, выписывали таких специально для своей коллекции. Ну, уж дорогущие они были, я вам скажу. Я как-то заглянул в каталог и чуть личинку от возмущения не отложил. Они стояли даже дороже новехонького шаттла! Хорош выбор, ничего не скажешь! Новый шаттл или человеческий наложник в гарем! И ладно бы Гамильтон ценил свою покупку, хранил от посторонних глаз и пылинки бы с него сдувал. Так нет! Бросил на самое видное место и давал пользовать своим гостям. Да как ему жалко не было тратить его на все это отребье, что к нему в притон захаживало? Пираты да охотники за головами. А этим ублюдкам один хрен, кому присунуть – человеку или обычной Медузе, после которой не чешется только член, и то благодаря двойной защите.

Один даже умудрился клок волос срезать с того человека, оттяпал по самый корень. Волосы красивые, золотистые и шелковые, будто настоящее золото, которое я видал только в музее истории довоенной Земли. Так рассказываю, будто я каждый вечер только на этого человека поглазеть ходил, нет. Ждал я. Мне Эт говаривал, что в притоне Гамильтона купить можно все, что душе угодно. Нужно только с ценой не прогадать и с торгашом. А у меня глаз-то наметанный, я сразу вижу, когда есть что предложить. Не буду трепаться о том, что я купить хотел, все равно не выгорело тогда.

Человек тот приглянулся одному охру с черного корабля. О таких много чего говаривали, и что они органами приторговывают нелегальными, и что даже нефть у них можно заказать. Которая закончилась еще тыщу лет назад. Да много чего говорили. Дело-то не в этом. Огромный он был, сука, на голову выше меня. Морда страшная, перекошенная, и цвет такой синющий, что в глазах рябило. Я когда на службе был еще, встречал его единорасника. Тоже премерзкий хмырь, сам себе на уме. За весь полет парой слов всего обмолвились, и то не самыми ласковыми. И вот увидел я как-то его яйцеклад и рад не остался. Можно сказать, моральная травма на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Огромный, сантиметров сорок точно, с крупной такой головкой размером с мой кулак.

И вот тогда я увидел такой же. Когда этот ублюдок начал его в человека совать. Ладно, их самки, у них тело к этому привыкшее, но тут человек, который стоит, как шаттл! Да не стал я ничего говорить. Привлекать внимание опасно было. Тем более, я там уже не первый день крутился, а идти-то мне некуда было, без шаттла-то! Вот я и не предпринял ничего. Человек не кричал даже, просто смирно встал на колени и руками голову обхватил, будто его бить собирались. А охр спустил в него, да еще и помочился прямо в человека. Уж не знаю, принято у них так было, или этот особенный попался, но его компания тоже решила развлечься с человеком. Посетителей много было, на охров особо никто и не смотрел. Может, своими делами были заняты, а может, просто боялись шайку перевозбужденных охров. Я старался в их сторону не смотреть, потягивал свой яблочный сидр и перебрасывался словами с барменом. Но все равно не мог глаз отвести от зеркала, которое прямо напротив меня висело. Там отлично все видно было. Ох, как же мне хотелось потрогать этого человека, особенно его живот, который стал таким кругленьким и большим от спермы и мочи охров. Они его, кажись, по второму кругу пустили, точно не скажу, для меня они все на одну морду. Одинаковые, будто под копирку выведенные. Сидел я не очень далеко, поэтому мог слышать, что они человеку говорили на общепринятом. Ох, и развратными они были ребятами. Угрожали, что прирежут, если он хоть каплю из себя прольет. У бедного человека коленки дрожали, и огромный живот свисал до самого пола. А охры все не прекращали его во все дырки драть. Когда один заканчивал мочиться в попку человека, второй тут же пристраивался вместо него. Зрелище было жуткое, но я не мог перестать смотреть. Сейчас, хоть и прошло много лет, я до сих пор тот момент вспоминаю с дрожью и возбуждением. Наверно, мне тоже хотелось попробовать так. Но я бы не смог так поступить с человеком, уж больно они дорогие. А портить дорогие вещи я никогда не любил.

Под конец вечера, когда я понял, что мне и в тот день не свезло, и торговца мне не видать, я прошел мимо того человека… Он так и стоял, как его оставили. И пытался не пролить то, что в него слили. Я подошел ближе и хвостом погладил его живот. Он был таким твердым… Когда я его пощекотал, человек не выдержал, и из него полилось, будто из перекушенного шланга с сильным напором. Никто даже и внимания не обратил на обделавшегося человека, будто это в порядке вещей! А натекло под него немало, я вам скажу, и вонь сразу же в нос ударила. Но я все равно его потрогал. Провел пальцами по гладкой спине с выступающими косточками, пощекотал его подмышки, подергал длинные волосы… Но больше всего мне запомнились его глаза: зеленые, цвета травы из теплиц Стейси, грустные, смотрящие на меня с какой-то надеждой.

Скажу честно, мне в тот момент жалко его стало, малой он был совсем. Я уж было хотел купить его у Гамильтона, спустить на человека деньги, которые я за голову Ардара получил. Но новый шаттл мне нужнее был. Без него я бы никак с планеты не выбрался. И вот стоял я и смотрел на этого человека. Мог я его купить.

Да и с шаттлом дело не выгорело. Я вернулся потом в этот притон за человеком. А не было его уже. Может, кто другой его пожалел, а может, Гамильтон в другое место бросил. Дело-то прошлое. Даже не знаю, почему вдруг вспомнил.

Мог я его купить.


	16. Он

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Он  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 999 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/ОМП  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** история о том, как преодолевают отвращение  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Он"

Я думал, Ри его убил. Их часто убивали – слишком уж страшные. Бледные, как утопленники, глаз почти нет. И мягкие, точно труп, если на солнце пару дней полежит. Мерзость, короче. Никто не знал, откуда они появлялись.

Ри сидел у меня и хвалился, мол, больше эта дрянь рядом с городом ошиваться не будет. Ан висла на нём и говорила, что он очень храбрый – она их боялась до икоты. А мне неожиданно стало любопытно. Я их никогда вблизи не видел, даже мёртвых, только слышал о них. Ри сказал, что оставил его в гроте у моря – прилив заберёт.

В сумерках я вышел из города, быстро дошёл до прибрежных скал – днём по ним лазила детвора, но сейчас никого не было. Грот уже понемногу заливал прилив, так что ноги скользили, когда я в него спускался, приходилось крепко цепляться за камни. Ри соврал – чужака он не убил. Подвесил посреди пещеры, так, чтобы подступающая вода медленно залила его с головой.

Я неторопливо обошёл тело. И правда белый, как утопленник, даже светится слегка. От затянутой на вздёрнутых вверх руках верёвки стекали чёрные струйки. Должно быть, бился, пытался вырваться, теперь же просто висел, обессилев, лишь еле видно вздымалась грудь от дыхания. Какие-то тёмные жгуты свешивались с его головы, затеняя лицо. Будь он меньше похож на человека, было бы легче, но сходство вызывало какой-то нутряной безотчётный ужас. Как будто видишь призрака.

Я уже хотел уйти – любопытство моё было вполне удовлетворено, но всё же помедлил. Осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев отвёл в сторону отростки у него на голове – они оказались отвратительно склизкими на ощупь – и вгляделся в открывшееся лицо. Тоже бледное и уродливое, с крохотным ртом и закрытыми какими-то плёнками маленькими глазами. Плёнки разошлись, открыв глаза – неожиданно светлые, почти прозрачные, со странной формы зрачками. В этих глазах не было ни надежды, ни мольбы о помощи, только тупая жажда жить, как у раздавленного моллюска, ползущего к морю.

Я совершенно точно уверен, что не испытывал ни малейшей жалости, когда перерезал верёвки и вскидывал на плечо безвольное тело. Я вообще не понимаю, что мной двигало тогда.

Домой я его приволок задворками, отчаянно страшась попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Лишь когда запер за собой дверь, облегчённо выдохнул и принялся рассматривать существо в свете лампы. Оно опять закрыло глаза, но дышало ровно и, кажется, умирать не собиралось. Я понятия не имел, что бы делал с телом, если бы он тогда сдох. Впрочем, что делать с ним живым, я тоже не представлял.

Для начала я снял с него остатки верёвок и какие-то тряпки - его тело было всё в каких-то тёмных пятнах - и вымыл его, старясь поменьше прикасаться руками. Когда я отмывал лицо, он открыл глаза и потянулся к мокрой губке. Тогда набрал стакан воды и напоил его. Потом уложил в гостевой спальне. Потом лёг сам, стараясь не думать о том, что я буду со всем этим делать.

Когда утром я проснулся, этот ещё не пришёл в себя. Я оставил у постели еду и воду и ушёл на службу.

***

Он почти всё время спал. Иногда начинал метаться в бреду, светясь ярче обычного. С первой попытки разобрался с душем и туалетом, хотя сил добраться до них ему хватало не всегда, порой приходилось носить. Ел он только растительную пищу, испуганно шарахаясь от мяса. Иногда лепетал что-то невнятное в ответ на попытки поговорит. Изредка мне чудилось, что я понимаю отдельные слова.

К концу недели он взял за правило встречать меня со службы. Выходил, пошатываясь, говорил что-то невнятно-довольное.

– И тебе здравствуй, – всякий раз отвечал я.

Я как-то привык к нему, даже жуткая внешность перестала вызывать такое уж отвращение. Тем более что темные пятна на его теле заметно выцвели, а отростки на голове высохли и распушились, оказавшись довольно приятными на ощупь. Я даже гладил их иногда. Да и в том, что дома тебя ждут, определённо было нечто приятное.

Ещё через неделю на кухонном столе я нашёл вполне пристойно приготовленный ужин. Тонко нарезанное мясо и овощи.

– Был бы ты симпатичной девушкой, цены б тебе не было, – вздохнул я, принимаясь за еду. Он сел напротив, наложил на свою тарелку овощей. Неожиданно внятно сказал:

– Хорошо. 

– Что? - Я чуть не подавился. 

Но больше он не сказал ни слова, упорно отмалчиваясь на попытки его разговорить.

А ночью пришёл в мою постель. Прижался холодным, неестественно мягкокожим телом, погладил головные гребни. Сполз вниз, не давая опомниться, лизнул кожу на лобке. Я толком не проснулся, должно быть поэтому мой член налился кровью, вытянулся на всю длину, пощекотав его подбородок гибким кончиком. Он без колебаний взял его в рот. Человеку такое бы и в голову не пришло – загнутые внутрь хватательные зубы располосуют нежную кожу. У этих, однако, рот был куда безопаснее. А то, что он делал языком, и вовсе не поддавалось описанию. Я чуть не взвыл, чувствуя, как ловкий шершавый язычок облизывает мой член, щекочет, касается рожек на нижней стороне. Я закрыл глаза и вцепился в простыню руками и ногами. Такого мне испытывать ещё ни разу не доводилось, ни с одной женщиной.

Всё закончилось до обидного быстро – у меня уже давно никого не было. Несколько секунд я лежал, приходя в себя, потом неохотно открыл глаза. Он сидел на краю постели и невозмутимо облизывался. Зелёный лунный свет придавал его коже совсем уж потусторонний вид. Странной формы член стоял, почти прижимаясь к животу, пересилив себя, я накрыл его ладонью. Подвигал, выясняя, как ему приятнее. Из интереса лизнул кончиком языка – соль и горечь, словно морская вода. Он тоже кончил быстро, обрызгав мою руку густым и белёсым. Этой ночью он спал в моей постели, и мне это совсем не казалось неприятным.

***

– Слышал! – возбуждённо воскликнул Ри, едва заметив меня в толпе. – В холмах за городом опять огни.

– Ужас какой! – Ан прижалась к нему, головные гребни её испуганно приподнялись.

– Не бойся! – Ри по-хозяйски приобнял её за талию. – В прошлый раз тоже так было – пару дней светилось, а потом эти полезли.

Я только кивнул.

За ужином посмотрел на своего гостя и медленно, тщательно думая каждое слово, сказал:

– Холмы. Свет. Ты уйдёшь?

В его ответном мысленном лепете определённо было согласие.

Я вывел его к холмам, едва дождавшись темноты. Над самым высоким в воздухе плыло чёрно-золотое потустороннее сияние. Он взглянул на него и уверенно пошёл вперёд. Лишь у самой вершины на секунду обернулся.


	17. Новый контакт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Новый контакт  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 719 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** yегуманоиды/ОМП, ОЖП  
 **Категория:** слэш, намек на фэмслэш  
 **Жанр:** фантастика, экшн  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** негуманоидная раса может иметь глубоко собственное понимание, как именно контактировать с людьми  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Новый контакт"

Кани могла с милю пройти по воде, только бы оказаться подальше от этих проклятых пляжей. Холодный белый песок налипал на ее мокроступы, искрился в раннем белом свете нижней звезды, переливался и музыкально стонал, осыпаясь. Кани исследовала десятки миров, но только этот был так волшебно прекрасен на вид и так неординарно неприятен наполнением.

«Ты просто ксенофобка», – заявил капитан, застуканный с утра. Кани и не думала отрицать. Обменявшись с ним парой колкостей, она ушла по морю вверх, к вывернутой, опрокинутой линии горизонта, налево – снежно-белой от воды, направо – изломанной, мучительно вывернутой, будто после бомбежки. Здесь скалы были не скалы, а дремлющие левиафаны, здесь песок переливчато звенел, и звенели в унисон бледно-желтые листья восхитительной вязи, плавно качающиеся под беспорядочными порывами ветра, и дальше на юг – через десятки миль эта полупустыня вырождалась в пустыню, а море – в соляную пустошь, сиянием опрокидывающую небеса. Кани и сейчас видела это сияние – оно отражалось в атмосфере, выбеливая ее до самого зенита.

Шорох из моря заставил ее сжать кулак. В соленой до белизны воде жили немногие бактерии, несколько видов губок, адаптировавшихся и фильтрующих воду. В любой момент Кани могла бы зайти в воду по колено, увязнув мокроступами в донной взвеси, сунуть руку до запястья – защиплет, волоски мгновенно обрастут белыми корочками – и сорвать толстый шарик с длинной ножки. Хотя зачем ей еще? Пусть уже сорванные сохнут – сохраняя под коркой соли в глубине каждая по три-четыре глотка неимоверно вкусной, сладкой воды.

Нет уж, сейчас в воду она не зайдет, пока там скользит фейри. Это пусть дураки из команды подпускают их близко! И назвали-то как!

Кани цыкнула на воду, и рябь прекратилась. Фейри, надо же. И пришло в голову назвать так гигантских полуантропоморфных разумных осьминогов! Нет, нет, пусть проблемами контакта занимаются другие!

Она шла и шла вперед, пока, наконец, основы скал не потянулись по правую руку. Теперь достаточно далеко. Вышагнула из мокроступов и пошла босиком – ощущая, что песок больше не течет, а держит ей стопы. Она уронила кислородную маску, вдыхая местный прохладный морской воздух, переживая круговерть в голове. Очки упали на белый песок, глаза резануло ультрафиолетом, и мир сразу стал блеклым и очень белым, на песок полетели рубашка и поддерживающая сбруя, инструментальный пояс и ремень, упали шорты, сползла второй кожей контактная обтяжка.

Мучительное напряжение и злость развеивались, как дым, и новый шаг был уже не на песок. Под ногами скользило, поднимая ее, складываясь в лестницу, пока мелкие фейри суетливо собирали ее вещи, из-за скал выступало огромное, мощное, скрытое. Глупая команда довольствовалась очевидным, и Кани даже не думала сдавать свой личный секрет. Скользило по ногам, скользило между ног, заставляя ее сбиваться с дыхания, переплеталось с пальцами, путалось в волосах. Огромная мягкость приняла ее, укутывая горячим и соленым, смыкая темный купол, ограждающий от света.

В темноте грандиозность Матери не так шокировала.

– Здравствуй, – ее голос несся отовсюду.

– Привет, – Кани свернулась калачиком, пристраивая голову на кулаки в мягкой темной колыбели. Глаза привыкали к темноте, она видела уже слабое сияние. Ободрав соленую корку, она надкусила первый плод, – мужики ебутся и ебутся с твоими сыновьями, придурки, – нажаловалась она обиженно, – сегодня кэпа застала, представляешь? Растопырился, ноги врозь, и пыхтит.

– Мои дети любят поиграть с мягким, – в обширном голосе звенел скрытый смех, – а вы, сыновья Земли, очень мягкие. И ты, Дочь.

Щупальце скользнуло по ее груди, и Кани зарделась, радуясь, что тут – не видно.

– Давай лучше подглядывать, – она погладила Мать, – мы в прошлый раз не досмотрели.

Предлагать это было немного жутко: тонкое, извивающееся вползало в рот, в уши, в нос, и Кани в панике дергалась, пока Мать снова не принялась ласкать ее и гладить, отвлекая от страшного, проникая в голову буквально физически, заполняя все и гася сознание.

Становилось ярко. Мать перебирала чужие глаза, глаза сыновей, как будто бинокли или визоры. Команда, в разных позах распластанная под нежными ласковыми фейри, корабль, белые пустоши, черная бездна, полная сияния. Мать смотрела на все: как сыпался песок, как бурлит гейзер, как молоденький фейри раскрывает тонкие шупальца, как дурной спец по контактам облапил сразу две условно антропоморфные фигуры, не понимая, что происходит на самом деле, что с ним не трахаются, с ним играют. Нет, это было даже забавно – несколько щупалец погружались ему в рот, несколько обвивали член, еще два растягивали анус, готовя к настоящему проникновению, сыновья легко удерживали его, не давая дернуться лишний раз.

«Давай без людей, – попросила Кани, – мне они давно надоели».

Мать не возражала. Перед глазами раскрылось бежевое северное поле, где была территория Дочерей, работающих над точной копией звездолета Кани. Работа здорово продвинулась.


	18. Шепот в трубке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Шепот в трубке  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 459 слова  
 **Фандом:** Transformers Prime  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эйрахнид/Арси, намек на Джек Дарби/Арси  
 **Категория:** фэмслэш, намек на гет  
 **Жанр:** PWP, насилие  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Шепот в трубке"

Звонок раздался самым ранним утром, тогда, когда все нормальные люди спали самым крепким сном. Джек уронил телефон, выругался, сонно начал искать его и еле-еле нащупал, как трезвон прекратился. Через миг – снова, как сирена.

Арси. Ну, разумеется. Если Оптимус еще хоть как-то уяснил, что у людей бывают какие-никакие периоды отдыха от реальности, то Арси этот момент как-то не могла до конца осознать.

– Да? – Джек мигнул, тяжело вздохнул. – Ты знаешь, сколько времени? Четыре тридцать две!

Обвинение прошло впустую – в трубке раздавался странный звук, больше всего похожий на тяжелое дыхание. Будь на том конце сети человек, Джек предположил бы, что телефон просто случайно набрал его номер.

– Арси?

Дыхание стало ниже. Звук выхлопа, что ли?

– О, так это, значит, связь, – низкий женский голос приятного тембра был тоже Джеку знаком, и сон почти слетел, – Выключи ее.

– Уже, – голос Арси было не узнать – так он дрожал. Джек тихонько положил телефон рядом с собой на подушку, пытаясь оклематься немного.

– Точно? Впрочем, неважно.

– Я выключила, – голос Арси стал каким-то ужасно беспомощным, – пре… прекрати.

Джек отчаянно покраснел. Он вдруг остро вспомнил, что во сне, из которого его выдернул мерзкий звук, то ли он был больше, то ли Арси – меньше, и такая мягкая под броней... ух! Стонала она именно так! Особенно когда он в нее хорошенько... о-ох. И еще в рот, схватив за волосы, во сне у нее были волосы, прямо как в порнухе, жуть какая...

– Даже не думай, – тёмный голос Эйрахнид обволакивал и скользил вместе с шорохами, – разумеется, я продолжу.

Короткий вздох, задушенный стон. Джек мог только воображать – и вот воображение разыгралось на полную. В лёгком безумии это напоминало другой эротический сон, новый, в котором одна коварная страшная десептиконка ласкала его лучшую подругу, и та была – х-х-ха – совсем не против, несмотря на жалобные постанывания и вскрики. Безумие какое-то...

– Не трогай передаю...щую, – голос Арси окреп, но тут же рассеялся слабым стоном.

– Ты ее так и не демонтировала, – смех как будто уже проникал внутрь. – Ну что ж, еще несколько улучшений тебе не помешают, – шорох... снова стон.

Звуки длились и длились, трудноопределимые, неожиданные, резкие и бешено сексуальные – до вскриков в унисон, до каких-то отчаянных воплей – и до тишины.

Джек сжал кулак сильнее, отчаянно кончил – и почти сразу вырубился.

Наутро о произошедшем определенно напоминала простыня. Джек покраснел до ужаса и решил сразу избавиться от наваждения – в гараже мирно стоит его любимый мотоцикл, он только посмотрит на нее и сразу все поймет...

Дверь в гараж оказалась только прикрыта, не заперта. Длинные царапины... «Я знаю, ты все слышал», – было аккуратно нацарапано на белой краске. Толкнув дверь, Джек зажал себе рот обеими руками – там была связанная Арси в непристойной позе, там была Эйрахнид, удобно надевшаяся на что-то вроде… члена?!

– О, не смотри так, белковый, лучше присоединяйся, – позвала десептиконка с кошмарным тёмным соблазном. – Сконнекть ее.

Джек, как во сне, двинулся вперед, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.


	19. Симбионт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Симбионт  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 984 слова  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОЖП, оригинальный инопланетный организм, не имеющий пола  
 **Категория:** Ксенофилия  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** Симбиоз - способ сосуществования живых организмов, при котором каждый из них извлекает свою пользу из сложившегося положения вещей.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Космическая слизь, захват контроля над телом  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Симбионт"

Айрис прижалась затылком к нише в скале, чувствуя, как быстро колотится ее сердце после бешеного бега. С губ срывались облака пара, но холодно пока не было. Даже наоборот – по ее лбу, неприятно щекоча, бежала капелька пота.

Почти сразу, как ощущение возникло, ее рука поднялась ко лбу и стерла каплю. Это было... странным. Пластика явно была не ее, и ощущалось это не так, как должно ощущаться прикосновение к собственному лицу. Ее ладонь как будто не только стерла пот, но и успокаивающе погладила ее по голове. Айрис выдохнула и на секунду прикрыла глаза – власть над этой частью ее тела была в ее распоряжении. Сейчас.

К темноте скоро добавилась и тишина, но к этому чувству она уже привыкла и не испугалась. _Оно_ перехватило контроль над слуховыми центрами. Если бы тело Айрис и так не замерло по воле штуки, которую добрый док Мартинс посадил ей на позвоночник, то она постаралась бы не двигаться, чтобы не мешать _ему_ своим шебуршанием. Вообще, неожиданно осознала Айрис, чувствуя, как организм успокаивается после спринта по окованным коридорам, холодный панический страх, охвативший ее впервые при виде этой штуки, ушел, сменившись... чуть ли не благодарностью.

Темнота под веками вдруг расцветилась картинками – это что-то новое. Она видела себя – такой, как в зеркале, еще до ареста: светлое каре, загар, помада... Где теперь эта помада? Картинка мигнула, и теперь у нее перед глазами появилось... _оно_. Добрый док Мартинс натянул длинные, выше локтя, защитные перчатки и достал из металлического бака что-то вроде гигантского черного слизняка. Черная жижа стекала с боков существа и тяжело шлепалась на пол. Вместе с этой картинкой вернулась волна страха – охранникам пришлось позвать третьего, чтобы удержать ее, так она вырывалась, – но сейчас он был слабее. Это не страх, это воспоминание о нем.

Картинка снова мигнула – похоже на слайды в проекторе, – и теперь Айрис смотрела на улыбающуюся семейную пару. Что за чушь?.. наверное, видела их в какой-нибудь рекламе. А вот еще реклама – женщина поддерживает очаровательного малыша, делающего первые шаги. Фермер и кукурузное поле. Собака и хозяин, чешущий ей живот… боже, сколько дерьма она видела в своей жизни! Летящий самолет – в этот раз картинка движется. Человек в коляске с электроприводом.

– Ты… – она не услышала собственного голоса, но губы и язык повиновались, и она помнила, как ими надо шевелить, чтобы получились слова, – ...хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
Ее собственная голова утвердительно кивнула.

Все тот же калейдоскоп картинок снова прошел перед глазами, а потом Айрис снова увидела себя – и _его_. Док из картинки исчез, и черный сгусток слизи просто висел в воздухе за спиной у ее отражения. Потом снова появился человек на коляске. Кажется, эта аналогия показалась _ему_ наиболее подходящей.

Айрис снова оказалась в своих воспоминаниях – в обитой металлом лаборатории, лицом вниз, прикрученная к операционному столу. Несколько жирных капель шлепнулось ей на спину, а потом док медленно опустил что-то – очевидно, черную слизь – на нее, аккуратно размещая вдоль линии позвоночника.

Сейчас Айрис видела все как в кино, немного со стороны, и поэтому могла вспомнить куда больше, чем просто ужас и свои судорожные рывки. Холод, сразу разошедшийся по коже, и то, как ее спина мгновенно потеряла чувствительность, Онемение быстро прошло, но она поняла, что не может двигать ни руками, ни ногами, ни головой. Потом пропал слух – прямо как сейчас. А потом – она сама не поняла, как сделала это (или, вернее будет сказать, _оно_ сделало это, используя ее тело как инструмент) – ее тело двумя рывками разорвало стягивающие ее ремни, одного охранника отшвырнуло в стену, двух других столкнуло головами, а дока ударило по горлу ребром ладони так, что он только дернулся и повалился на пол. Потом была разбитая панель, створки двери, которые ее руки просто раздвинули в стороны, и – рывок по коридорам и холодной каменной пустыне, до скалы, за которой можно спрятаться.

Картинка исчезла, Айрис смотрела своими глазами на все вокруг. Она кивнула, показывая, что понимает, и усмехнулась:

– Кажется, я с тобой не пропаду.

Кивнуть получилось, и свою фразу – ну и хрипло же звучит голос – она тоже услышала, а потом поняла, что чувствует и руки, и ноги, которые, кстати, начали уже затекать. Айрис чуть изменила позу и осторожно завела руку назад, стараясь – и боясь одновременно – дотронуться до своей спины.

Как только _оно_ поняло, что она хочет, руку тут же парализовало. Айрис качнула головой:

– Перестань. Я должна быть сумасшедшей, чтобы навредить тебе сейчас.

Следующая попытка оказалась более успешной.

Помня увиденное в лаборатории, Айрис ожидала нащупать на спине какую-нибудь слизь или обнаружить, что все впиталось в кожу, и там ничего нет. Обе версии оказались неправильными.

От затылка вниз по ее спине тянулась неровная, с какими-то бугорками и вмятинками, шершавая полоса. На ощупь она напоминала что-то среднее между чешуей и наждаком. А еще…

Легкое прикосновение к нему отдалось во всем ее теле неясным томлением, как когда кто-то осторожно массирует кожу головы. Айрис тихо выдохнула и снова провела по полосе пальцами, снизу вверх, несильно надавливая на поверхность. Это явно было то, что надо – ответные ощущения заставили ее негромко застонать. И, судя по тому, что ее не останавливали, _ему_ тоже все нравилось.

Айрис продолжала изучение, водя рукой вверх и вниз, иногда подольше задерживаясь на бугорках или впадинах. Прикосновения отдавались звенящей вибрацией в ней самой – в пальцах, спине, губах, сосках, влагалище. Ощущение шло изнутри и походило на щекотку или на те мучительные и прекрасные несколько мгновений, когда ты уже почти кончила, но еще нет, баланс перед тем, как твое тело начнет пульсировать само по себе. Длить это было почти больно, но прекращать не хотелось, хотя довольно скоро ей пришлось кусать губы, чтобы не кричать. _Оно_ , кажется, поняло, в чем проблема, и голос исчез. Сейчас Айрис восприняла это даже с облегчением и наконец-то запрокинула голову назад, выгнула спину, прижав пальцы к _его_ самому краю, на копчике, беззвучно хныча и стараясь только не надавить слишком сильно и не причинить боль.

В себя она пришла через, наверное, полминуты – от того, что все ощущения пропали, а она – то есть _оно_ – снова вскочило на ноги, готовое драться. Она еще успела услышать чьи-то шаги перед тем, как слух тоже исчез. За ним пропало и зрение, но теперь Айрис это не испугало. Дальнейшее существование обещало быть очень интересным.


	20. Полнота жизни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Полнота жизни  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 756 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОЖП/ОМП/ОМП  
 **Категория:** слэш, гет  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** немного о межрасовых полиаморных союзах  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Полнота жизни"

Нелл по-гиппотурьи перевалилась на другой бок, привычным жестом погладила натянутую пяточкой или локтем кожу возле пупка. Не зря говорят «в тягости» – на последнем месяце желанный ребенок и впрямь превратился в бремя, а Нелл начала чувствовать себя выброшенным на берег китом. Рори и Джек звали ее «наш флагман», потому что из-за любого угла сначала появлялся живот, как нос старлайтера, да и, что греха таить, благодаря ее постоянному командирскому тону. Впрочем, ни у китов, ни у межзвездных крейсеров не было ног, между которыми уже хлюпало, словно воды отошли раньше времени – Джек как раз вынул из Рори пальцы и, затащив его задницу себе на колени и отведя в сторону хвост, медленно проталкивал член в обильно смазанную хорошо размятую дырку. Рори шумно дышал и старался не голосить на всю квартиру, чтобы соседи больше не жаловались.

– Джек, вибратор, – велела Нелл. Конечно, если подождать, Рори ее вылижет – они с Джеком обожали его чудесный ловкий язык не меньше, чем хвост, но пока эти двое закончат, и родить недолго. – Нет, лучше зеленый.

Джек, не останавливаясь, нащупал игрушку, похожую на сложенную лодочкой ладонь, и бросил Нелл. Рори тут же распахнул карие, почти черные сейчас глаза. Он сто раз видел, как прорастает в нее пара упругих вибро-стержней, а к клитору тянется стимулятор в виде широкого языка, но до сих пор не насмотрелся. Нелл от такого внимания неизменно накрывало приливом удовольствия, и она не решилась бы разложить его на составляющие: какой процент дарит проникновение и тяжесть умной игрушки, подстраивающейся под нужды ее тела, а какой – от жадного, почти мальчишеского любопытства во взгляде мужа. Нежная настойчивая вибрация и мягкое давление пустили по коже мурашки, и Нелл сладко застонала, отчего Джек сбился с ритма и повернул к ней голову. Короткие рыжие волосы потемнели, прилипнув к взопревшему лбу, на высоких скулах расцвели красные пятна, искусанные Рори губы разомкнулись в немом восторге.

– Не тупи, – подстегнула Нелл.

Джек моргнул, будто отгоняя морок, и с ухмылкой поддернул Рори за бедра. Чувствительный хвост у основания не уступал в толщине запястью Нелл, а к концу утончался до трех ее пальцев. Рори охнул, когда Джек провел облизанной ладонью по всей длине и потянулся к своему члену.

– Не вздумай, – Нелл перехватила гибкий горячий кончик и, прежде чем сунуть его в рот, пригрозила: – А то укушу.

Гладкий, солоноватый от пота хвост тяжело лег на язык, и Нелл с наслаждением втянула щеки. Вот теперь она была совершенно заполнена, во всех долбаных смыслах, даже в уши лились восхитительные стоны и прерывистые вздохи. Кто-нибудь менее избалованный за минуту добрался бы до оргазма от одного только зрелища перед ее глазами.

Сидя на пятках, Джек держал за мускулистые бедра опирающегося на лопатки Рори и засаживал так, что яйца шлепали по заду, раскрашенному не побледневшими с прошлой недели синяками от пальцев. Каштановая коса Рори сонной змеей блестела на его мощной груди. С головки налитого члена к пупку тянулась тонкая, как паутинка, нитка смазки, длинные пальцы терзали простыню, а нежный розовый рот, в который запросто можно было влететь на семейном глайдере, круглился в мелодичном «о-о-о». Как всегда молчаливый и собранный Джек работал бедрами в устойчивом жестком ритме, способном посрамить фак-машину. Близость оргазма выдавали лишь сползший на грудь румянец и поджатые ягодицы в мелких каплях пота, из-за которых веснушки на нетронутой загаром коже казались еще ярче. Нелл была от них без ума. Сколько лет прошло, а по-журнальному красивые черты, что привлекли ее внимание при первой встрече, сливочная кожа и ладная сухощавая фигура второго мужа по-прежнему заводили до... Ну да, до той степени, когда не лень шевелиться даже с почти готовой появиться на свет дочкой под сердцем, чудесным хвостом за щекой и обеими волшебно-заткнутыми дырками.

Придерживая живот и напрягая внутренние мышцы, чтобы не выронить вибратор, Нелл неловко заползла Джеку за спину и, поглаживая ямки на его пояснице, снова улеглась на бок. Рори, догадавшись о ее намерениях, прибавил громкости и протянул к Джеку руки, но сосредоточенность Джека непросто было нарушить: ни перемещение, ни прикосновение Нелл он не заметил и дернулся от неожиданности, когда она прошлась языком по его анусу.

Нелл не обладала способностями Рори, но тоже кое-что умела, так что у Джека скоро сбилось дыхание, и он принялся толкаться вперед и назад с одинаковой силой. Мокрый от слюны кончик хвоста вздрагивал в ладони, вторя выбранной вибратором пульсации, и это навело Нелл на мысль.

Куснув напоследок влажную ягодицу, она без церемоний взялась за горячий хвост и одним безжалостным движением пропихнула по скользкому в разлизанную дырку Джека. Он наконец подал голос – насколько мог. Громкий протяжный выдох потонул в вопле скрученного оргазмом Рори и собственном стоне.

Благослови Вселенная Девятую Лиру за ее толерантность к межрасовым полиаморным союзам, благодаря которой у их рыжей дочки будет возможность вставлять свой хвост в кого угодно.


	21. Сто сорок восьмая смерть рядового Кейджа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Сто сорок восьмая смерть рядового Кейджа  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 936 слов  
 **Фандом:** [Грань будущего](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C_%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%B4%D1%83%D1%89%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Альфа-мимик](http://i.imgur.com/02aWCjb.jpg)/экс-майор Кейдж  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** сто сорок восемь попыток изменить будущее  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** каноническая смерть персонажа. Много раз.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Сто сорок восьмая смерть рядового Кейджа"

Отчаяние иногда толкает на невероятные поступки.

Поняв, что Омеги на заброшенной дамбе нет, Уильям не отступил. Он по-прежнему не приходил в тренировочный зал Риты и в бессчетный раз выбирался из мясорубки на побережье, чтобы с упорством, свойственным только бессмертным, рваться в заснеженные горы.

Он шел по мрачным коридорам, быстро ставшим привычными, снова и снова доходил до пустой бездны, где не было ни следа Омеги, стрелял в мимика-клетку и оставался один на один с Альфой.

В первый раз Альфа разрезал ему бедренную артерию.

Во второй раз сбросил на высушенное дно с тридцатиметровой высоты.

В третий – откусил Уильяму голову.

В четвертый Кейдж подстрелил его сам. Мимик корчился на полу, хлеща щупальцами, и ревел, исторгая голубоватый жар из глотки. Уильям присел рядом с ним, опустив дуло автомата.

– Отведи меня к Омеге. Я знаю, ты меня понимаешь, мы же одной крови. Я хочу поговорить с Омегой. Понимаешь? Я хочу попытаться поговорить с ней. Вы же разумные! Мы можем...

Альфа судорожно взмахнул щупальцем и свернул Уильяму шею.

– ...Мы можем договориться, – Уильям выстрелил в метнувшееся щупальце. – Даже не пытайся! Я буду приходить сюда столько раз, сколько потребуется!

Взревывая и извиваясь, Альфа пытался добраться до него, но натыкался на меткие выстрелы и беспомощно отступал. Щупалец у него становилось все меньше, но и патронов у Кейджа – тоже. Истратив последний, Уильям рванулся к изувеченному мимику, рухнул на него, пытаясь придавить мощное тело, схватился за голову и прижался лбом к верхнему краю челюсти.

Мимик снова заревел, одно из нескольких последних щупальцев хлестнуло поперек спины Кейджа, еще два обвились вокруг плеч, пародируя крепкое объятие, и ребра Уильяма треснули.

Источающая жар пасть тоже была отличным средством самоубийства.

– ...Видишь, я безоружен! Я даже готов вернуть вам чуть-чуть своей крови! Мне всего лишь надо поговорить!

Уильям полоснул ножом по голой груди. Бронежилет и рубашку он оставил еще на входе, там, где пристрелил первого мимика. Альфа заворчал, перетек к нему, выбрасывая по стенам щупальца, и почти осторожно провел кончиком одного по кровоточащему разрезу. Щупальце тут же втянулось, мельком побывав в пасти мимика, и Альфа с рычанием сел на пол. Уильям ухмыльнулся – измученно, но торжествующе.

Подойдя ближе, он протянул обе руки, зарылся в пучки щупалец и прислонился к вздрагивающей мешанине тугих жил и мышц. Несколько раз поерзав, мимик неуклюже развернулся. Когтистая лапа опустилась на ногу Кейджа, от неожиданной боли он вскрикнул, мимик рванулся, выпаливая щупальцами во все стороны.

Уильям захрипел, хватаясь за пробитое горло, и опрокинулся на спину.

...Крохотные глазки помаргивали, а сомкнутая пасть возила по груди, тревожа рану и быстро слизывая текущую кровь. Кейдж поднял локоть, блокируя случайный рывок щупальца, переступил, уходя из-под лапы, откинул голову, пропуская над собой мечущийся тугой жгут. Еще несколько щупалец скользнули по его бедрам, и одно из них неожиданно нырнуло в штаны. Кейдж дернулся, громко вскрикнув.

Огромная пасть с хрустом вгрызлась в его грудную клетку. Уильям смотрел в голубые щелочки глаз и, кажется, видел там удивление.

– ...Я уже весь разделся и почти безоружен, придурок! – Уильям кричал из-за колонны. Мимик застыл, нервно поводя щупальцами и грозно открывая пасть. – Сейчас выйду, и только попробуй меня прикончить!

Решительно направившись к мимику, он так же решительно влез в ворох расщеперившихся навстречу щупалец и позволил им скользить по себе как угодно. Одно из них, устремившееся привычным маршрутом, он ловко перехватил у самой задницы. Умирать от разорванных кишок ему не понравилось еще две попытки назад, поэтому бывший майор сжал кулак и очень медленно поднес его к собственным ягодицам. Затем слегка ослабил хватку, и щупальце так же медленно, но с ощутимой настойчивостью заскользило внутрь. Кейдж прикусил губу, пропуская холодный, металлический на ощупь жгут внутрь себя. Потом пришлось ловить второе щупальце и точно так же направлять его на путь истинный, позволяя осторожно дотронуться до члена.

– Ох, не так быстро...

Он невольно застонал. Адреналина в крови было достаточно, тут же заработали и остальные химические процессы, поэтому мимику не понадобилось много времени, чтобы впервые попробовать на вкус, как кончают люди.

Довольное ворчание тоже было знакомым – Альфа почувствовал, что нужная ему ДНК есть не только в крови человека. Оба щупальца задвигались интенсивнее, остальные начали оплетать тело, сжимая и поглаживая его. Уильям поежился от щекотки подмышками. Мимик упруго толкался в него, на этот раз соизмеряя силу. Даже за член хватанул слишком сильно всего пару раз, немедленно отступая, когда Уильям злобно шипел, подражая голосам самих мимиков.

– А теперь покажи мне, где Омега, – пробормотал Уильям, наматывая щупальца на кулаки.

Это было его ошибкой.

...В следующий раз он стащил запас ЛСД у парня из соседнего взвода и прямо перед встречей с Альфой успел заправиться по полной.

Секс от этого стал куда дольше, а мимик – куда спокойнее. В тумане и несвязных галлюцинациях Кейдж начал различать знакомый силуэт Омеги, который был... где-то совсем далеко... Все вокруг было из стекла и украшений...

– А-ах!

Оргазм заставил вскрикнуть обоих. Мимик крупно вздрогнул, щупальца закрутились еще туже, стискивая выгнутое удовольствием тело, и Кейдж почувствовал, как пасть осторожно смыкается у него на плечах. А потом его пронзила боль. Длинная, острая боль, воткнувшаяся в шею. Он беспомощно зашарил по круто выгнутому загривку Альфы, но оттащить его не мог. Два тонких щупальца двигались в нем, умело растягивая задний проход и позволяя третьему быстро входить и выходить, словно мимик тоже запомнил все предыдущие разы...

Жадная тварь тянула из него кровь. Все его старания, бесконечные попытки – все было зря. Мимик готов был трахаться с ним, внимать отчаянным просьбам и убеждениям, но он не собирался отводить Уильяма к Омеге. Он собирался убивать.

Сжимая зубы и тяжело дыша, Кейдж немеющими пальцами потянулся к бедру, то и дело натыкаясь на змеящиеся щупальца. Больше он не собирался вести переговоры с монстрами.

Мимик оторвался от него и угрожающе заревел. Но Уильям оказался быстрее, вложив в одно-единственное движение остатки сил, покидающие его вместе с кровью.

Рядовой Уильям Кейдж выдернул пистолет из набедренной кобуры и выстрелил себе в голову.


	22. Кофе-брейк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Кофе-брейк  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 970 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** инсектоид/человек  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** о сложности и деликатности дипломатических переговоров  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** копрофилия  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Кофе-брейк"

– ...спасибо всем за эту встречу!

Брайан выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Тавросы молчали несколько мгновений, а потом разразились щелканьем челюстей. Огромные резные клешни с грохотом замыкались и раскрывались. Шум стоял такой, будто на встрече присутствовало не десять жукоглавых, а целый стадион.

Брайан улыбался, кивал направо и налево, и, плюнув на приличия, постепенно ослаблял узел галстука, последние пятнадцать минут грозившего удушить его насмерть.

Когда-то в прошлой жизни Брайан не носил ничего дороже старых джинсов, но за последние три года в его повседневный гардероб прочно вошли костюмы, рубашки, начищенные ботинки, запонки и, наконец, эти чертовы галстуки. 

Простой его работу назвать точно было нельзя.

Недавно начавший карьеру, но уже зарекомендовавший себя как один из лучших дипломатов, Брайан Никольски наблюдал за шумящими тавросами и прикидывал, какую премию ему выдадут за успешное проведение переговоров о распределении землевладения на территориях Кольца.

Один за другим жукоглавые успокаивались и, наконец, в кабинете установился полный порядок.

– От имени нашей компании позволь поблагодарить тебя, Брайан, – поднявшийся с места Цхаккаль мерно щелкал челюстями, и глуховатый голос сыпался из-под них словно гравий. Тавросы удивительно хорошо владели человеческой речью. – Первые транзиты мы готовы совершить уже в течение сорока восьми часов. Теперь же, если ты позволишь...

Жукоглавый взял паузу, и Брайан с тоскливой обреченностью понял, что увильнуть от продолжения не удастся.

– Мы хотели бы закрепить сделку, – закончил Цхаккаль и сделал приглашающий жест.

Остальные безмолвно забушевали. Дергающиеся жвалы и усы, сияющие фасеточные глаза, вскинутые заплечные подии – все сигналило о страшном нетерпении, охватившем жукоглавых.

– Может, лучше пьянка? – предложил Брайан.

– Ну что ты, друг мой! – замахал руками Цхаккаль. – Мы подготовились заранее, потому что были уверены в успешном окончании переговоров! Прошу, не стесняйся!

На стол переговоров с деликатным стуком встало огромное блюдо. Брайан закатил глаза. Цхаккаль выразительно поиграл надбровными щеточками, и Брайан неохотно выбрался из кресла.

Если бы его интеллект был всего на десять пунктов ниже, никто бы не выдернул его из прокуренного насмерть клуба, где Брайан и такие же как он парни с удовольствием возили друг друга мордой по бетонному полу. Но ему не повезло оказаться слишком сильным и слишком умным. 

За год пси-обучения он превратился из просто громилы в громилу интеллигентного и образованного, знающего три языка, восемь видов этикета и все тонкости традиций общества тавросов. 

Последнее было особенно неприятно. Жукоглавые просто обожали таких, как Брайан, и буквально колотили ложками по тарелкам, стоило в поле зрения появиться человеку более-менее приглядной конституции.

Самому себе Брайан готов был признаться, что наравне с галстуком его поджимало снизу последние минут десять, но он надеялся, что эта сделка будет не слишком торжественной.

Увы, увы. 

На ходу расстегивая ремень, он поднялся на стол, покосился на ликующих тавросов, неохотно стянул брюки и с видом мученика уселся над блюдом.

Жукоглавые потянулись через края столешницы, отчаянно шевеля усиками. Один такой любопытный усик, или членик, или подий скользнул по бедру и попытался сунуться в анальное отверстие.

– Эй! – взвыл Брайан, вздергиваясь.

Он и без того не мог сосредоточиться, а нетерпеливые жуки портили все дело.

– Тихо, коллеги! – гаркнул Цхаккаль и угрожающе защелкал могучими челюстями.

Потом положил огромную трехчленную ладонь на спину дипломата и мягко надавил. Брайан дернул головой, зажмурился и напрягся всем телом.

– О-ох!

Его собственный стон слился с восхищенными стонами тавросов. Дикое облегчение от освобождения кишечника было таким сильным, что перекрыло обычный для такого дела стыд. Брайан уже научился не закрывать лицо и не зажиматься в процессе, но все еще не мог делать это спокойно и непринужденно. Тавросы меж тем ликовали.

– Какая консистенция! – стрекотали одни.

– Какой волшебный цвет! – шуршали другие.

– А какая структура!

– Мраморный колер, смотрите, смотрите! Это прекрасно!

Брайан все-таки не выдержал и прикрылся локтем. Мраморный колер добил его окончательно.

Цхаккаль обхватил дипломата за плечи и дернул со стола. Брайн заматерился. Святые угодники, ну хоть бы туалетной бумаги дали!

– Не беспокойся, друг мой, я позабочусь о драгоценных остатках, – пророкотал таврос.

– Цхаккаль, не надо... – начал Брайан, но опоздал.

Жукоглавый пихнул его на спину. Брайан в ужасе подумал, что сейчас грохнется прямо в мраморный колер – а ведь он действительно жрал капсулы "Вита-радуга", чтобы порадовать чокнутых жукоглавых веселенькой расцветкой. 

Однако под спиной была только твердая поверхность стола, а вот между ног – огромная хитиновая башка и широченные плечи, частично покрытые панцирем. Брюки угрожающе затрещали.

Влажное рыльце ткнулось между ягодиц и нырнуло прямо в задний проход. Брайан зажмурился. Быстрые мягкие движения губчатого отростка были привычны и даже, к стыду дипломата, приятны. Цхаккаль урчал и гудел, а потом полез еще глубже, жадно исследуя первые двадцать-тридцать сантиметров узкого входа. Брайан заерзал.

Жукоглавые у него за спиной продолжали с восторгом обсуждать консистенцию и богатые оттенки полученного деликатеса. Цхаккаль с сожалением ощупал Брайана изнутри еще раз, но ничего интересного больше не обнаружил. Брайан открыл один глаз. Советник по ресурсам втянул рыльце под тяжелые челюсти и высунул второе – тоже очень хорошо знакомое дипломату с двухгодичным стажем успешного общения. 

Брайан с безнадежной внутренней усмешкой подумал, что ему еще повезло и его не заставляют набрызгать десертом на пресловутый деликатес. В прошлый раз, невзирая на его дипломатический статус, Брайана скрутили по рукам и ногам и занимались оголтелым выдаиванием, пока дипломат не озверел настолько, чтобы выкрутиться из ослабшего захвата увлекшихся жуков и проломить одному из доильщиков панцирь.

После этого кредит доверия Брайана среди тавросов существенно вырос.

– Ты позволишь? – поинтересовался Цхаккаль, влажно хлопая вторым рылом – длинным, широким и губчатым.

Брайан вяло помахал рукой. Таврос мог бы и не спрашивать – член у Брайана стоял так, что мог позавидовать любой небоскреб. Цхаккаль наклонился и всосал напряженную плоть одним движением. Брайан замычал, терзая чертов дипломатический галстук и скребя проклятыми лакированными ботинками по плечам тавроса. 

Самая настоящая вакуумная тяга внутри рыла буквально силой выкачала из него первый оргазм. Цхаккаль загудел и начал сосать еще яростнее. Правая подия настойчиво массировала анус дипломата, постепенно проникая все глубже и окрашивая жучиный минет небывалыми тонами.

За спиной у кончающего Брайана яростно звякали десертными ложечками и скрежетали челюстными клешнями. 

Пять лет назад, после успешного первого контакта невероятным шоком для всей земной общественности стала новость о том, что высокообразованные, интеллигентные и открытые всем возможным вариантам сотрудничества тавроцерастины относились к виду жуков-копрофагов.


	23. Небесный воин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Небесный воин  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 975 слов  
 **Фандом:** Хищник  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** хищник/человек  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Краткое содержание:** историческая справка. В легендах каяпо говорится, что в незапамятные времена ими управляли пришельцы с небес. И, действительно, в ритуалах этого племени до сих пор используются предметы, по своим очертаниям похожие на скафандры космонавтов и летательные аппараты. Согласно преданиям, их первый вождь прилетел с вихрем и был полностью закутан в подобие кокона. Сошедший с неба воин прожил с племенем несколько лет, а потом улетел на небо опять. И хотя сами каяпо ходят полностью обнажёнными и совсем не понимают, для чего нужна одежда, их древний бог представляется одетым в некий комбинезон с головным убором, напоминающим шлем.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Небесный воин"

Ману, великий шаман, предсказал, что эти луны будут особенно жаркими. Женщины забормотали, предчувствуя больше трудов по сбору орехов и ягод. Мужчины начали переглядываться, но великий шаман важно указал на небо, и в глазах мужчин начало просыпаться понимание.

– Жаркие луны! – снова каркнул Ману. – Время охоты!

– Той ли охоты, о которой говорил еще твой прадед, Ману? – осторожно спросил вождь.

Шаман наставил на него палец и кивнул.

Теперь взгляды начали переходить на Сахо. Старший сын вождя немедленно расправил плечи и задрал подбородок. Ману и раньше рассказывал о возвращении потомков Первого Бога, поэтому Сахо сразу понял, что именно ему предстоит встреча с небесным воином.

– Мой сын, – медленно сказал вождь, – убережет нас от охоты?

Ману вновь закивал и поманил Сахо пальцем. Тот медленно и важно прошел сквозь круг мужчин, завистливо глядящих на него, и встал справа от шамана. Ману выразительно пощупал его мускулы и хлопнул в ладоши.

– Смерть обойдет каяпо стороной! – возвестил он. – Небесный воин останется доволен!

На этом собрание племени закончилось.

Ману привел Сахо в свою хижину, велел ему ничего не трогать, а сам собрался, вытащил из дальнего угла черное око с красным зрачком, какого Сахо никогда не видел, и ушел в лес.

Вернулся он через одну ночь, когда Сахо уже начал волноваться, что шамана сожрал гуар. Но Ману оказался невредим и доволен.

– Я видел воина, – сообщил он. – Следующая ночь – твоя.

– Ночь?

– Да, да, – закивал шаман. – Ложись, сын вождя, будем готовить тебя.

Весь оставшийся день шаман поил его травяными настоями, от которых кружилась голова, хотелось петь, и танцевать, и сделать счастливыми много-много женщин. Ману радовался и говорил, что это удаль настоящего мужчины. Еще Ману подарил ему новые серьги – длинные и легкие, из костей и перьев. И, наконец, старый шаман разминал все тело Сахо жесткими пальцами, разбивая боль в руках и ногах, от чего Сахо стонал, как безумный, и чувствовал, что готов осчастливить еще немного женщин.

Когда солнце совсем уже падало в лес, Ману дал ему особый настой – горько-сладкий – и велел становиться на четвереньки. Сахо послушался и почти с мальчишеским удивлением уставился себе между ног, где торчал разбухший стебель, полный мужского молока.

Шаман рылся у стены, а потом торжествующе вскрикнул. Сахо обернулся и увидел в руках шамана то, что показалось ему достоинством водяного зверя хиппо.

– Ману...

– Стой смирно! – прикрикнул шаман. – Ты думаешь, небесный воин просто так уйдет с земли каяпо? Мы должны дать ему самое дорогое!

– Но почему не женщин? – взвился Сахо.

– Небесные их не любят, – буркнул шаман.

Сахо уткнулся лбом в циновку и застонал. Он совсем не этого ждал от встречи с потомком бога!

Подергать друг друга за стебель и потыкать в срамные места было привычно, но ни у кого из парней каяпо не было таких причиндалов!

И пока солнце не село, старый шаман снова поил Сахо настоями, лил масло на его ягодицы и вкручивал деревянный стебель в задний вход. До тех пор, пока самая толстая часть древка не начала скрываться в теле сына вождя, Ману не отступался. Сахо давно перестал стонать, но его стебель, взбодренный отварами, извергался снова и снова, будто сам Сахо тоже был потомком богов – неутомимых и неутолимых.

– Теперь ты готов, – сказал шаман, когда на земли каяпо опустилась ночь. – Иди. До большого камня у малой воды. Возьми с собой око бога.

Сахо, пошатываясь, вышел из хижины в безлюдную тишину. В ушах Сахо болтались новые серьги, на бедра шаман намотал ему травяную повязку, а в правой руке сын вождя сжимал око, подмигивающее красным.

Он сам не помнил, как дошел до большого камня, – всю дорогу он мечтал только о том, чтобы залезть под травяную повязку и сжать нестерпимо дрожащий стебель, вновь наполнившийся семенем. Раскрытый задний вход горел от шаманских зелий, и туда Сахо тоже был бы не прочь запустить пальцы.

Он остановился у камня, и око в его пальцах вспыхнуло, словно пламя. Сахо от испуга сжал руку еще крепче. А затем воздух перед ним раздвинулся, и навстречу сыну вождя вышел небесный воин.

Он был огромен, как сразу двое мужчин каяпо. Высокий, с лицом, закрытым ритуальной маской. Сахо облизнул пересохшие губы и потянулся к нему.

Воин поймал Сахо за локоть, чуть присел и рывком забросил сына вождя на плечо, словно тот весил не больше козленка. Стебель сразу же уперся в горячую кожу, и Сахо бесстыдно застонал.

Небесный воин взлетел на дерево ловчее любой обезьяны. Сахо болтался у него на плече и все-таки хватал себя за ягодицы, жадно лаская пальцем пылающий вход.

Воин уселся в развилке могучих ветвей, стащил сына вождя и усадил к себе на колени лицом к лицу. Сахо задрожал, как глупая женщина, чувствуя могучие ладони на своих боках. Он торопливо пытался расстегнуть странную повязку, скрывающую бедра небесного воина, но тот заворчал и приподнял Сахо.

Внизу щелкнуло, словно лопнул орех, и небесный воин легко опустил Сахо. На самый стебель.

Сын вождя счастливо застонал. Горящее отверстие легко приняло копье воина. Оно даже оказалось не таким огромным, каким его обучал старый шаман, – Сахо почти сразу смог задвигаться, помогая небесному воину входить в него глубже и быстрее. Хватаясь за широкие плечи, Сахо прыгал на толстом стебле, теряя голову от собственной смелости.

Они долго двигались вместе, и небесный воин стонал и рычал, прижимая к себе разгоряченное тело. Мужское молоко склеивало их животы, а затем небесный воин взревел так, что с деревьев сорвались перепуганные птицы.

Сахо почувствовал внутри себя жар и содрогание – и пролил семя еще раз.

Небесный воин держал Сахо всю ночь и еще не раз и не два обращался к любовным играм. Рассвет Сахо встретил по-прежнему в его объятиях – довольный, как капибара, наевшаяся земляных орехов, и полностью выливший все соки.

Едва солнце вылезло из ночной ямы, небесный воин поднялся. Сахо ухватился за его шею, и они полетели вниз – от дерева к дереву, быстро и легко.

На земле воин поставил Сахо на ноги, вручил ему око – только сейчас Сахо вспомнил, что выронил его почти сразу, – развернул в сторону деревни и толкнул в спину.

Сахо прошел несколько шагов и обернулся, но в лесу уже было пусто.

Сын вождя вздохнул и направился домой.

Интересно, а теперь ему дадут взять в жены первую красавицу Нанайю?


	24. Мебель с высшим образованием

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Мебель с высшим образованием  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 738 слов  
 **Фандом:** Доктор Кто  
 **Пейринг:** Оригинальный КсеноПерсонаж/Джек Харкнесс  
 **Категория:** ксенофилия  
 **Жанр:** крэк  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** до чего могут довести две симпатичные инопланетянки в ксенобаре  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Мебель с высшим образованием"

Шум и слепящая пестрота Веселого Гоблина остались позади – хмурые джудуны, методично заливавшие в себя ядреное пойло, группа воинственно настроенных силурианцев, хаат, призывно побулькивавший Джеку, и прочая разноцветная публика. Вперед и вниз, и вверх, и кругом обратно; стены коридора сужались и расходились, будто внутренности гигантского существа. Может, слухи не врали и Гоблин в самом деле был живым, разумным существом.

Джеку до него не было дела.

Узкая ладошка легла ему на грудь, подтолкнула легонько, и Джек плюхнулся на удачно оказавшееся под задницей кресло. Вот и весь долгожданный контакт.

Двум прекрасным незнакомкам не составило труда убедить Джека скрасить им одинокий вечер, пусть они и не проронили ни слова. С такими Джек еще не сталкивался – полупрозрачные, блестящие, словно леденцы, тела срочно хотелось попробовать на вкус. Цветные лучи софитов завораживающе переливались в соблазнительных изгибах, не скрытых одеждой. Одна лазурная, словно водяная фея, другая – лилово-розовая. Джек так и назвал их про себя: говорить они не умели и имена их остались загадкой. Немота по-своему очаровывала, хоть Джек и любил потрепаться в постели, а вот игра в кошки-мышки начинала утомлять.

Впрочем, утонув в удобном и, как оказалось, массажном кресле, Джек передумал. Ролики вкруговую разминали напряженные мышцы спины, от локтей к запястьям двигались полукольца, упруго сжимаясь, и даже сиденье слегка вибрировало. А перед глазами разворачивалось персональное шоу: Лиловая приникла к груди Лазурной и посасывала сосок, жмурясь, пальцы Лазурной запутались в бело-голубых прядях. Джек облизнул пересохшие губы. Рука сама потянулась к вздыбившейся ширинке, но подлокотник неожиданно сжал предплечье мягкими тисками. Джек фыркнул: где девчонки прятали пульт управления, он не углядел, но дразнили они бессовестно. 

Лиловая опустилась на колени, соблазнительно прогнулась, оттопырив аппетитную попку, и жадно приникла ртом между ног Лазурной. Та беззвучно застонала, бросила призывный взгляд на Джека, и одновременно особо шаловливый массажный валик прошелся между его ягодиц, распаляя до предела. Вот теперь уж точно хватит! 

Рыкнув, Джек рванул рубашку, щелкнул резинками подтяжек, выворачиваясь из одежды, и было дернулся вперед из мягкого плена, как кресло тяжко вздохнуло. Джек от удивления замер, массажные ролики – тоже, продолжая лишь слегка вибрировать. 

– Какого хрена? – осторожно поинтересовался он. Валик все еще упирался в анус сквозь слои ткани, и бессмертие бессмертием, а нарываться не стоило. Кресло содрогнулось, будто пыталось поглотить его целиком, а затем отпустило. 

– Приношу извинения, – сказало оно.

– Охренеть, – обалдел Джек. – Разумная мебель!

– Сам ты мебель, – вернуло кресло. – Хоть и красивая. Я фурнитариан, и я не собирался тебя пугать. Я просто хотел тебя подержать.

Лазурная, похоже, уже балансировала на грани оргазма без участия Джека, но любопытство пересилило. 

– Эй, – легонько стукнул он по подлокотникам. – Я обычно сперва знакомлюсь, прежде чем садиться на чей-то… массажер, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Я Джек, – он пожал подлокотник. – А зачем тебе меня... э-э-э... держать?

– Мне нравятся люди, – застенчиво признался фурнитариан. – Такие упругие, страстные, гладкие. Одна беда, никто не хочет заниматься любовью с креслом. Ты теперь сбежишь, да?

Джек одарил девушек тоскливым взглядом. 

– О, ты об этом, – спохватилось кресло. – Извини, они не настоящие. Ты можешь смотреть, но не трогать.

– То есть?

Кресло вздохнуло снова, невзначай толкнувшись Джеку между ягодиц... теперь он уж и не знал чем.

– Что мне светит с людьми? Только и могу что потрогать, пока они заняты представлением. Вот, разработал парочку андроидов, они на вас действуют безотказно.

Мебель с высшим образованием, однако. Доктор был бы в восторге.

От тоски в словах кресла дрогнуло бы и каменное сердце, а Джек и в лучшие времена не отличался разборчивостью. Как заниматься любовью с креслом, он представлял слабо, поэтому сделал то, что зависело от него: поднялся и спустил на пол штаны.

Пару мгновений креслу потребовалось, чтобы осознать в прямом смысле свалившуюся на него удачу, Джек уже собирался подбодрить его словами, но тут сиденье завибрировало. Ролики принялись за дело с удвоенным энтузиазмом, а в задницу прямо из сиденья без прелюдий ввинтилось нечто скользкое и упругое. Джек бы подпрыгнул, но его тискали мягкие поролоновые подушки, шурша:

– Такой хоро-о-оший, красивый, тяжеленький, ум-м-м-м-вр-р-р-р-р, вр-р-р-р...

Теперь вибрировало внутри, безжалостно стимулируя простату, и насаженный на непонятный отросток Джек позорно быстро кончил. Ладно, может, не так позорно, учитывая, что, распаленный роботами, он терпел пару часов. Или полчаса. Не суть!

Сколько он еще нежился, наслаждаясь вибромассажем, Джек не знал, он, видимо, задремал, потому что, открыв глаза, не обнаружил ни Лиловой, ни Лазурной, а кресло под ним стояло неподвижно, как и положено примерной мебели. Похоже, Джек просто удрочился, пуская слюни на собственные дикие фантазии, за что стоило благодарить галлюциногенный коктейль бармена. Лучше бы ответил взаимностью хаату – минет бы с ним не случился, но, поговаривали, у них удивительно эластичные...

– Спасибо, – церемонно поблагодарило кресло, невзначай ущипнув за ягодицу. – Ты ведь придешь еще?


	25. Как приручить дракона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Как приручить дракона  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** драббл, 374 слова  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг:** принцесса/дракон  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** о непростых отношениях охраняющих и охраняемых  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** фемдом, дабкон  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Как приручить дракона"

Каменная пыль сухо скрипит под тяжелыми ботинками, бледные рассветные лучи робко оглаживают полуразрушенные стены замка, словно не осмеливаясь разогнать мрак. Адель отбрасывает прядь волос с потного лба и покрепче перехватывает мешок с провизией.

Когда-то великолепный дворец пуст и холоден, но Адель уверенно углубляется внутрь. Эхо ее шагов расслаивается, шуршит крыльями по стенам, клацает когтями о камни. Адель не сбавляет шаг. В лабиринты коридоров почти не проникает свет, зажигать факелы некому, поэтому гигантскую тень она не видит – чувствует кожей.

– Принцес-с-са-а, – шипит за спиной монстр.

Адель в два прыжка оказывается у своей комнаты, зашвыривает мешок внутрь и распластывается на пыльном полу, уходя от смертельного удара за миг до того, как воздух со свистом рассекает шипастый хвост. Ее комната – не крепость, и дверь не запирается на засов. Чудовище ни перед чем не остановится, да только проход слишком мал, чтобы пропустить его в истинной форме.

Ей не нужно видеть длинную, почти человеческую тень, чтобы знать, когда та протянется от порога. Адель задерживает дыхание, вжавшись спиной в стену у распахнутой двери, и считает до десяти. На восемь с половиной разворачивается вихрем, впечатывает правый кулак в незащищенную чешуей челюсть снизу вверх, а острым локтем левой прицельно бьет по болевой между ребер. Дракон подпаливает длинную косу и, пока Адель ее тушит, сбивает с ног. Он несравнимо сильнее, но медлителен в непривычной ему форме, а на ее стороне скорость и опыт. Они катаются по полу, сражаясь в грязи, пока Адель не вжимает дракона носом в пол, придавив ботинком чешуйчатую шею.

– Терпи, – шипит она почти как он. – Не надоело тебе?

Она вгоняет три пальца в сжатую дырку, едва на них сплюнув. Дракон воет и извивается, пытаясь сбросить с себя тонкую фигуру, но Адель держит крепко. Она точно знает грань, где боль переходит в удовольствие, и выдерживает ее до последнего, пока дракон не начинает дрожать и поскуливать. Когда он, напрягшись, замирает со стоном, она вытаскивает руку, вытирает о горячую, подрагивающую последними отголосками наслаждения спину и устало приваливается к стене.  
Дракон подползает к ней, зажав хвост между ног, и утыкается мордой в колени. Адель кладет руку на золотистый гребень.

Возможно когда-нибудь она так же уткнется в колени ему, признавая поражение и чужое превосходство, и от этой мысли сладко сводит низ живота. А пока что – пока ритуал остается прежним. Адель раз за разом приручает своего дракона.


	26. Праздник на улице слэшеров

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Праздник на улице слэшеров  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 342 слова  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг:** ОМП/ОЖП/ОМП, ОМП/ОМП (автороботы)  
 **Категория:** гет, слэш  
 **Жанр:** PWP, юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Краткое содержание:** однажды с другом сняли мы блядей...  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** стихи, альтернативная автоанатомия, насилие  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Праздник на улице слэшеров"

Однажды с другом сняли мы блядей,  
У автороботов бывают тоже бляди.  
В тот день имел я множество идей,  
Куда мне штекер лучше свой приладить.

Гнездо и штекер – элемента два,  
Что созданы наукой друг для друга.  
Но, девушки приличной не найдя,  
Решил я тупо снять себе подругу.

Нашёл красотку сексуальную на час,  
Её элитным угостил бензином,  
И штекер оголил свой без прикрас –  
Не стал я, так сказать, тянуть резину.

Но заявила барышня моя:  
«Разъём «банан», увы, мне не подходит.  
Модель совсем другая у меня,  
В гнездо лишь тонкий миниджек заходит».

От возмущения аж двигатель заглох,  
Бензин обжёг цилиндр мой рабочий.  
Тогда зачем она, помилуйбох,  
Мне полчаса тут голову морочит?!

Взревел мотор, я шлюху развернул:  
«Ты дураком меня считаешь, что ли?!»  
И как таран ей штекер запихнул  
В отверстие для газов выхлопное.

«Я не даю туда, отстань, козёл!» –  
Она орала, дико извиваясь,  
Но ток уже по штекеру пошёл,  
Я выл и трясся, с ней соединяясь.

«И раз твоё гнездо совсем мало,  
А деньги уж заплачены за случку,  
Сюда я друга вызвал своего,  
Ты отработаешь нам каждый доллар, сучка!»

Товарищ верный мой не подкачал!  
Свой миниджек всадил в неё в два счета,  
Пока я в зад тосолом истекал,  
Он малышом своим в гнезде работал.

И так нам с другом было хорошо,  
Настолько с ним мы увлеклись процессом,  
Что целовал его я горячо,  
Косясь на бампер с сальным интересом.

И вырвал друг свой штекер из гнезда,  
Нам захотелось новых ощущений.  
И, шлюху отпихнувши от себя,  
Он пал передо мною на колени.

Разъём «банан» друг обработал так,  
Что поршень мой завёлся сам собою.  
Зачем платил за бабу я, дурак,  
Когда так круто нам вдвоём обоим?!

Тут брызнул в рот ему тосолом я,  
Ревя как зверь на передаче первой.  
Затем он всунул миниджек в меня  
И отымел, как я имел ту стерву. 

Пылала как в огне труба моя,  
Так мощно миниджек в неё втыкался,  
Горючей смесью кончил друг в меня.  
Я весь дрожал, когда он изливался.

Потом упали рядом мы ничком,  
Решив, что секса на сегодня хватит.  
И осознали – больше нипочём  
На хитрых шлюх и цента не потратим.


	27. Каждому свое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Каждому свое  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 666 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** робот/ОЖП  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Каждому свое"

Еще с орбиты они видели это бескрайнее море зелени, яркие синие пятна озер и серебристые ленты извилистых рек. Джунгли были бесконечны.

– Я ненавижу эту дрянь! – Зита отпихнула от себя миску с бурым варевом. – Хочу мяса! Хочу рыбы! 

Хелли промолчала. Она не видела смысла жаловаться и гневить судьбу. Аварийная посадка на пригодную для жизни планету уже само по себе невероятная удача. Правда, по пальмам не скакали шустрые мартышки, а в реках не била хвостами непуганая рыба, в итоге зеленая диета порядком обрыдла, но с другой стороны хищников и всяких ядовитых тварей тоже не было.

– Хочу домой! Хочу котлет и отбивную! – причитала Зита.

Напарница временами впадала в подобное истеричное состояние, которое кроме как на ПМС и списать-то было не на что…

– А я мужика хочу, – неожиданно пробормотала себе под нос Хелли.

– Чего? – обернулась к ней Зита.

– Говорю, что надо бы попробовать починить робота.

– А … – Зита пожала плечами. – А смысл? 

– Можно будет исследовать планету глубже, вести наблюдения.

– И где на него брать энергию!? Бортовая подзарядка сдохла вместе с батареей, которая умерла, как только мы передали сигнал бедствия. Эх, кусочек бы курочки сюда…

– Старший бортинженер! Слушать мою команду: в семидневный срок исправить андроида и обеспечить его необходимым набором функций. 

– Это невозможно!

– Как инженер высшей категории вы должны предложить как минимум три варианта решения поставленной задачи. Выполняйте!

Зита посмотрела на нее недобрым взглядом, поджала губы и молча ушла к повреждённой капсуле аварийной посадки.

Хелли не чувствовала себя виноватой, да и с чего бы? Как старшая по званию она должна, просто обязана принимать необходимые меры по обеспечению безопасности и порядка. А постоянное нытье и отвратительное настроение напарницы прямой путь от уныния к отчаянию.

Увидеть Зиту теперь оказалось почти невозможно. Она то гремела чем-то внутри капсулы, то исчезала почти на целый день в лесу. Хелли была уже не рада, что решила отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей подругу по несчастью таким образом.

– Капитан, ваше задание выполнено! – через неделю отрапортовала Зита. 

За ней, дергая пятью конечностями и сверкая на солнце черной чешуей, неровно вышагивало… нечто.

– Это что за… тентакли!? – ошарашено спросила Хелли.

– Это робот. Питание дублированное. Солнечные батареи, расположенные по поверхности модели и ветрогенератор для ночи или случай пасмурной погоды, – Зита ткнула пальцем на украшенную пропеллером шапочку уродца. – Стандартные конечности из-за необратимых повреждений заменены воздуховодами с модуля посадки.

Да, это объясняло появление тентаклей. Хелли кивнула:

– А хвост ему зачем?

– Заземление на случай короткого замыкания, – бодро доложила Зита.

– А что он умеет?

– Основная функция – нейтрализация! Включать?

– Включай, – в голосе Хелли послышался неприкрытый интерес.

Зита нажала кнопку на пульте.

– Я робот, – раздался механический голос, – я выполняю одну функцию. Можно приступать?

Становилось все интереснее и интереснее.

– Приступай! А почему одну? – фыркнула вдруг Хелли.

– Я же не программист! – обиделась Зита.

Андроид замер, покачивая конечностями и пощелкивая чем-то внутри.

– Приступаю, – доложил он, потом внезапно выбросил вперед то, что Хелли про себя окрестила верхними тентаклями, и оплёл её так быстро, что Хелли и пикнуть не успела.

– Эй! Прекрати немедленно! – она дёрнулась в путах, но робот держал крепко. Пошевелиться не удалось. 

– После начала выполнения функции все протесты отклоняются, – сообщил робот и залез трубкой в рот девушки. Хелли оставалось только порадоваться, что та полая и не перекрывает дыхание.  
Она чувствовала, как с нее срывают одежду, но не понимала, что происходит, а ее ноги тем временем раздвинули как можно шире. Хелли бы заорала, что не балерина, но рот был надежно занят, а эта псевдоинтеллектуальная сука стала совершать возвратно-поступательные движения у нее в глотке, явно имитируя половой акт. К промежности прижалось что-то большое гладкое и холодное… Проникнув в теплое, влажное и оттого податливое тело, оно замерло, потом завибрировало и стало мерно покачиваться.

Хелли замычала и завращала глазами, внезапно догадавшись, кого сейчас нейтрализует эта механическая дрянь с тентаклями.

– Наслаждайтесь, кэп, – улыбнулась Зита и села на траву. Ах, если бы можно было так же легко решить и свои проблемы! Быть может, будь она биохимиком, ей бы удалось синтезировать кусок мяса, но увы. Инженеры могут создать из подручных материалов управляемый дистанционно супермегаинтеллектуальный член для удовлетворения естественных потребностей, а вот ма-аленький кусочек мяса – нет.  
Зита вздохнула, стараясь не вслушиваться в хлюпающие звуки и приглушенные стоны. Пусть хоть кому-то будет хорошо…


	28. Interruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Interruptus  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 658 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/ОЖП (монстр с тентаклями/принцесса), рыцарь  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Сoitus interruptus (лат.) - прерванное соитие  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Interruptus"

– Помогите! ...ааах... Помогите! Этот ужасный... оо... монстр... нн... делает со мной чудовищные... ооо... вещи! Ах... Нет! Кто-нибудь!  
Крики принцессы разносились по мрачным коридорам подземелья, звонко отдавались от каменных стен, а под потолком метались странные тени. Обстановка располагала к пафосу и геройству.  
Сэр Роберт Благородный – молодой рыцарь без страха и упрека – несся по коридору, обнажив меч, сверкая доспехами, и полностью соответствовал обстановке, потому что воплощал собой одновременно пафос и героизм.  
Сэр Роберт был высок и статен, светловолос и действительно благороден. Он вырос на старинных рыцарских балладах, свято веря, что рожден, дабы спасать прекрасных дам и искоренять зло фамильным мечом.  
– Ооо... нет, нет, я больше не выдержу... ах..! Пожалуйста..!  
В его мире белых коней, прекрасных принцесс и подвигов все было просто и понятно, а потому, когда он услышал, что ужасный дворцовый монстр пленил принцессу Анабель, которая по неосторожности спустилась в дворцовые казематы, сэр Роберт немедленно поспешил на помощь.  
И теперь он мчался вперед, удивляясь тому, что рядом с ним не бегут спасать принцессу другие благородные рыцари.  
С другой стороны, это только означало, что сэр Роберт получит всю награду сам.  
В его юношеских, забитых романтической чушью и единорогами мечтах он уже видел слезы благодарности прекрасной принцессы Анабель, их последующую с сэром Робертом свадьбу, собственную коронацию и даже двух милых детишек через пару лет – мальчика Ричарда и девочку Милену.  
Сэр Роберт мчался по коридору, готовый мечом прорубать путь к собственному будущему.  
– Ааах! Нет!! Нееет!!  
Однако же, как известно, любой коридор рано или поздно заканчивается. К тому, что встретило его в конце, сэр Роберт оказался, мягко говоря, не готов, а потому, на минуту опешил.  
Того, что он увидел, в его мечтах определенно не было, просто потому что они не дотягивали до суровой реальности ни рейтингом, ни содержанием.  
Прекрасная принцесса Анабель стояла на четвереньках, опутанная толстыми щупальцами. Ее медного цвета волосы стелились по серым плитам подземелья, пальцы бессильно сжимались и разжимались, пока два толстых щупальца ритмично двигались у нее между ног, подтверждая правду о том, что некоторые женские части действительно отлично растягиваются. Еще четыре щупальца жадно шарили по всему телу принцессы, сжимая груди и периодически шлепая по ягодицам, а последнее стимулировало клитор.  
Принцесса извивалась, время от времени подаваясь щупальцам навстречу, стонала, кричала и жадно хватала воздух ртом:  
– ... ооо... нет! Ааах..!  
Сэр Роберт и сам в тот момент задохнулся от возмущения и от того, что у его доспехов был слишком тесный гульфик.  
Неслыханно! Невероятно! Этот монстр делал то...  
По правде говоря, монстр со щупальцами делал именно то, что и должны делать монстры со щупальцами, но сэр Роберт в тот момент об этом не задумывался.  
Отойдя от шока, он бросился в атаку высвобождать свою прекрасную Анабель.  
– Принцесса! Я спасу вас! – громко объявил он, замахиваясь мечом.  
Справедливости ради, если забыть про всю ту романтическую ерунду, которой сэру Роберту забили мозги воспитатели, бойцом он был весьма приличным, и буквально через минуту отбитая принцесса оказалась в безопасности за его спиной, а монстру грозила смерть от меча.  
Собственно говоря, если бы не та самая романтическая чушь, монстр был бы уже мертв, но сэр Роберт верил, что нельзя зарубать чудовище, не произнеся перед этим что-нибудь величественное и героичное.  
– Умри, низменная, отвратительная тварь! – громко провозгласил он.  
Бам!  
Что-то тяжелое с размаху опустилось на его голову сзади, и если бы не фамильный шлем, быть бы мозгам сэра Роберта на полу.  
– Ты… – прозвучал полный ярости и желания убивать демонический голос сзади. – Ты посмел…  
Сэр Роберт обернулся и увидел чудовище.  
Волосы принцессы Анабель стояли дыбом, а глаза горели ненавистью и жаждой убийства, на которую способна лишь женщина, которой не дали кончить:  
– Да по какому праву, ты вмешиваешься в наши ролевые игры?!  
Как выяснилось буквально через несколько минут, история с пропажей принцессы оказалась недоразумением, но это недоразумение заставило сэра Роберта на многое посмотреть иначе. Уже через год он взял себе новое имя и из Роберта Благородного превратился в Роберта Деньги Вперед.  
Больше всего на него повлияли слова принцессы, которые он случайно услышал, когда уходил:  
– Ну что ты, милый. Ты вовсе не омерзительный. У тебя самые красивые щупальца во всем королевстве. Этот гадкий рыцарь просто завидует тебе.


	29. Рождение легенды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Рождение легенды  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 994 слова  
 **Фандом:** Г. Л. Олди "Путь меча"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** меч/меч  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Рождение легенды"

Блистающие Кабира создавали семьи скорее по велению разума и дружбы. Ведь, шутка ли, мы могли прожить с одной семьей многие века, тут поневоле станешь выбирать того, с кем веселее и легче эти века коротать. Даже Придатки наши клялись твердостью сердец Блистающих. Я же предпочитал не пускать близко никого в роду, крутил бурные короткие романы с блудливыми ятаганами. Любил и заезжавших в наши края молчаливых, высокомерных катан, хоть последние были часто в полтора раза длиннее меня. Но и моя постоянная подруга саиф Джад рода Ашинов тоже не отличалась коротким клинком. А в этот вечер мой привычный мир рухнул, вековые мои устои слетели, будто унесенные песчаной бурей. Как раз шла Беседа с братьями шамширами Джерабом и Джамалом. Тоже хорошие малые, я невольно любовался их волнистыми и волнующими телами. 

Но вдруг Джераб неприятно взвизгнул под моим лезвием и остановил спарринг. А я… я увидел Его, входящего во врата, и пропал. Даже не сразу обратил внимание на состояние его Придатка. Саиф, что была тут же, во дворе, тоже рванулась к незнакомцу. 

Мои люди подхватили и унесли раненого мужчину, сжимающего в окровавленной руке драгоценную чиавону. В пустынях вокруг Кабира водились Дикие лезвия. Только они попирали негласный закон Блистающих, гласящий, что портить Придатков последнее дело. Конечно, иноземец мог этого и не знать, а я краснел то ли за свою родину, то ли оттого, что слишком уж долго пялюсь на прекрасного, но обессиленного Блистающего, по телу которого стекали алые капли крови его собственного Придатка – рука человека была распорота, но все равно крепко держала эфес. Была на нем и кровь врагов, но она уже запеклась и почернела, в то время как раны Придатка были слишком большими и сочились ярким, алым и влажным.

Братья шамширы, моя саиф, даже дворовые ятаганы засыпали гостя вопросами. Тогда только ваш покорный слуга, легендарный Блистающий флисса Захир, передающийся в роду Мутанабби, вспомнил законы гостеприимства и предложил гостю кров и отдых. 

Чиавона Лучано принадлежал последнему Придатку своего рода. Мне так хотелось повести с ним Беседу, но его Придаток умер от нанесенных ран, а мой прекрасный Луч стеснялся выглядеть неуклюжим в руке непривычного к его форме человека. Он мог позволить это даже при женщинах, но не при мне. Это была любовь с первого взгляда, разящая нас обоих, как неумолимый молот кузнеца. Ах, эти европейцы! Я готов был разделить с ним своего Придатка, или отдать ему любого из рода Мутанабби, который покажется моему возлюбленному достойным, лишь бы не терять его из поля зрения, лишь бы днями любоваться, как блестят солнечные лучи на его длинном стройном теле, как он поет, разрезая воздух. Великолепная Джад казалась тяжеловесной на фоне легкого венецианского чиавона. А гарда? До сих пор я наивно полагал прекраснейшими восточные гарды, украшенные камнями, слоновой костью и рогом, однако витая рукоять Лучано была вычурная, словно узоры мороза на окне, и утонченная, как блеск драгоценностей, но не драгоценности привлекали к нему взоры.

– Захи, – однажды обратился ко мне Луч, пригревшийся у огня и у моей души, – предложи мне.

– Лучано… – я задохнулся. Всегда бойкий, не знающий сомнений, тут оторопел. – Выйдет ли? Твое тело идеально, как тела всех обладающих душой Блистающих, но оно иное. Совсем другой металл, иная ковка, и…

– И все же ты хочешь быть со мной, я хочу принадлежать тебе и дать тебе ребенка, – венецианец потупился лукаво и немного грустно. Он не видел себя в ином роду, чем род своего покойного Придатка, но и не желал оставаться только украшением при мне. 

– Это великая честь, – только и смог ответить я. – Отдам распоряжение, чтобы шаман-кузнец был готов. А ту ночь не проведешь ли ты в моей компании, любовь моя?

– Только ту ночь, мой несдержанный кабирец, ту.

Я досадливо хмыкнул, уже которую неделю приходилось услаждать Лучом только взор и душу, но не тело. Зато с каким нетерпением ждал я нашего воссоединения.

***

Наш Великий праздник гуляли все знатные рода Кабира. Не каждую ночь рождался новый Блистающий, и уж совсем редко он появлялся от связи легендарных клинков. Мой прекрасный жених даже изволил выйти со мной на Беседу, готовился украдкой, зная, что это еще больше разгорячит меня перед брачной ночью.

Когда я велел перенести меня в кузницу, устав от разговоров и изнывая от нетерпения, Луч уже ждал меня. «Мог ли ты представить себе, Захир, – спросил я себя, – что Блистающий без гарды окажется еще более обнаженным, трогательно беззащитным и возбуждающим?»

Я надеялся, что гарду Лучано снимет при мне, но упрямец решил по-своему. Мы удалили всех, кроме шамана. Луч уже почти плавился. Мне казалось, что на его теле выступает пот от невообразимого жара, но, накрывая его своим широким телом, я понял, что весь венецианец покрыт смазкой. Голова шла кругом, вокруг плясало пламя, отблески его ложились на меня и на мужа, теперь мужа. И, уже не сдерживаясь, я вбивался в его тело, а он проникал в меня. Мы чувствовали друг друга. Становились одним целым. Мир померк и сконцентрировался в этом моменте. Глухо стучало где-то глубоко внутри, оглушало, никакая Беседа, никакое скольжение не делало Блистающих такими близкими. Я шептал на ухо Лучу, что хочу сына, такого же, как он, гибкого и упругого.

– Нет, он будет твоего рода, Захир. Настоящий флисса, крепкий и мощный, острый, как никто до него, мы назовем его Гази, – чиавона задыхался, отдаваясь.

– Ты прав, любовь моя, – отцом-родоначальником становился я, это очевидно. А Лучано, отец более слабый, но тоньше чувствующий, лучше знал будущее своего ребенка.

И мы продолжали плавиться в горне любви и страсти, проникать друг в друга так, чтобы смешиваться самыми малыми частицами. Я растворялся в Луче, а он во мне. И кто из нас вбивается в желанное тело другого, уже не казалось столь очевидно. Мы – один, мы творили чудо. Лучано выгибался и льнул, я подавался ему навстречу, – кажется, последнее, что я сказал ему:

– У Гази будет твоя гарда. Я обожаю тебя, моя любовь.

Венецианец улыбался – разве понесет тело флисса легкое плетение чиавона? Я уже не видел – чувствовал возлюбленного, как самого себя. И мы вместе коснулись небес. Мы-один знал, что наш плод станет великим чудом, столь же великим, как и родители, созданным из разных металлов, разных пород и разных легенд. Гази превзойдет нас, не узнает равных себе, пока не случится еще одной непреодолимой любви. Только так рождались клинки дамасской стали.


	30. Как заставить девушку ревновать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of lvl 3 drabbles

**Название:** Как заставить девушку ревновать  
 **Автор:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:** fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:** драббл, 930 слов  
 **Фандом:** ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/привидение, [MORE=спойлер!]ОМП/монстр[/MORE]  
 **Категория:** гет, слэш  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** обсценная лексика  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Как заставить девушку ревновать"

 

– А как я должен реагировать, когда мой лучший друг заявляет: «Я хочу выебать привидение»?!

– Ну Джек! – Кевин посмотрел на приятеля слегка затуманенным взглядом. – Она такая... такая!

– Друг мой, даже если эта бесплотная дева не мерещится тебе с перепоя, в чем я, уж извини, почти уверен – как ты собираешься ее ебать? У призраков нет тела.

– Она не бесплотна, – запротестовал Кевин, – ты знаешь, тогда, в четверг, я случайно задел ее рукой и это было ооо! Как... как озон или что-то такое. Как электричество, которое покалывает кожу. И она проницаемая, но немного вязкая, вроде пудинга...

– Ну прекрасно, ты собрался выебать пудинг! Потусторонний электрический пудинг, мать его! Кевин! – Джек поднялся и положил руку приятелю на плечо. – По-моему, ты еблан и всегда был ебланом. Но так уж и быть, даю совет. Если девушка не дает – любая, даже призрачная девушка, – заставь ее ревновать.

И он заторопился к выходу из кофейни, оставив приятеля мечтать о несбыточном.

У Кевина с детства были особые отношения с потусторонним. Он всегда знал, что теней на чердаке бабушкиного дома больше, чем предметов, которые могли бы их отбрасывать; что по ночам в окно стучат вовсе не ветки; что в детской живет монстр – огромный-огромный, слишком большой, чтоб умещаться в тесном пространстве под кроватью, но все же умещающийся там и ждущий удобного момента, чтоб схватить... 

Просто раньше он боялся всего сверхъестественного до усрачки, а потом вырос и привык. И вот недавно в его жизни появилась Мария. Она, конечно, не представлялась, но Кевин решил, что его бесплотной соседке по квартире это имя очень пойдет.

Впервые он столкнулся с ней, когда дрочил – примерно через неделю после того, как переехал в новую квартиру. Кевин сидел в ванне, лаская свой ствол и напевая попсовую песенку, как вдруг мелодичный женский смех зазвучал где-то совсем рядом, а из воды прямо между его ног поднялась светящаяся полупрозрачная рука и весело ему помахала.

Кевин кончил так, как никогда в жизни не кончал.

Полностью он увидел Марию через неделю – в зеркале огромного старого шкафа, стоящего в спальне. Миловидная девушка в чем-то типа савана стояла там в полный рост и тонкими пальчиками заплетала в косы свои длинные волосы. Кевин обалдело уставился на нее, а между тем привидение повернуло к нему голову, рассмеялось уже знакомым смехом и пропало.

– Детка, ну куда же ты! – охнул он. К этому моменту он уже ясно понимал, что, во-первых, свихнулся, а во-вторых – влюбился.

Он твердо решил познакомиться с Марией поближе и перепробовал все, чтобы добиться этого. Говорил с ней, умоляя открыться ему. Оставлял записки, даже цветы как-то принес – целый ворох сирени. Пробовал всю эту спиритическую ерунду для вызова духов. Но увы! Красотка оставалась неприступна. Ее смех звучал в квартире то тут, то там. Иногда она позволяла Кевину увидеть себя, один раз он смог коснуться. Но стоило признать: на этом этапе их отношения застопорились.

В конце концов он не выдержал и попросил совета у Джека. Этот парень мог решить любую проблему, даже «как уговорить призрака дать». «Заставить ревновать» – хм, в этом что-то было.

В ту пятницу вечером Кевин явился домой с твердым намерением добиться от привидения какой-то реакции. Он разделся догола, мельком глянув на свое отражение в зеркале огромного шкафа (новая стрижка ему шла, да и в качалку ходил не зря). Потом сел на кровать и устроил член в ладони.

– Ах, Мария, – произнес он, вспоминая руку, появившуюся из мыльной воды в ванной, – если б ты только ответила мне взаимностью! Я бы так хотел, чтоб сейчас ты прилетела и села мне на колени. Прямо вот сюда, на мой хрен. Не знаю, понравилось бы тебе и как у вас у призраков вообще с этим делом, но я бы кончил от одного вида тебя тут, от вида моего маленького дружка, который проступал бы сквозь очертания твоего тела… – Кевин дико завелся, пока рассказывал, и дрочил все интенсивнее. – Если бы ты только… – его прервал раздавшийся откуда-то из угла нежный смех.

«Получилось! – ликующе подумал Кевин, огромным усилием заставляя себя не поворачивать голову. – А теперь воспользуемся советом Джека…»

– Но, к сожалению, – закончил он, тяжело дыша, – у нас ничего не выйдет, и не только потому, что ты такая динамщица.

Смех неожиданно прервался, как будто привидение прислушивалось.

– Понимаешь, Мари, у меня роман с подкроватным монстром, – вдохновенно соврал Кевин. – Серьезные отношения, типа того. Я знаю его много лет, и к тому же…

Призрачная девушка неожиданно возникла прямо перед ним.

– Как жаль, – мелодичным голоском произнесла Мари, протянула руку и коснулась щеки Кевина электрическим покалыванием и мягким холодком.

Он взвыл и кончил.

На то чтоб прийти в себя, парню понадобилось какое-то время. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что призрак все еще висит рядом. 

– О детка… это было… послушай, а ты не могла бы все-таки?..

– Я могла бы, – отозвалась Мария. – Знаешь, мы, призраки, питаемся эмоциями. Обычно мы берем страх, но то, что отдаешь ты, такое сладкое...

– Ну так в чем дело?! Ты этого хочешь, я этого хочу…

– Но как же твои отношения с монстром? Он может очень на меня рассердиться.

Кевину захотелось рассмеяться. Интересно, она сильно разозлится, если он скажет, что совра…

– Вовсе нет, – вдруг произнес из-за его спины голос глубокий, как самый темный и страшный подвал. И в тот же миг огромная лапа, лапа существа, слишком большого, чтоб поместиться в тесном пространстве у парня за спиной, и все же бывшего там, зажала Кевину рот. Он попытался вырваться, но откуда-то сзади выстрелили лиловые щупальца, разводя ему руки и ноги, не давая шевелиться. Еще пара – потолще, с присосками – прилипла к соскам, потягивая и покручивая. Вторая лапа влезла под задницу, приподнимая ее и прилаживая к чему-то большому, сочащемуся теплой жидкостью. 

– Вовсе нет, Прозрачная Девочка, – произнес монстр, неторопливо входя в ошалевшего парня. – Я вовсе не ревнив. И мы всегда можем поиграть с Кевином вдвоем.

Мария радостно рассмеялась, обнажив ряды мелких острых зубок, и, взлетев, опустилась к Кевину на колени.


End file.
